The Long Journey
by terra-alpha220
Summary: While investigating a highly confusing murder case involving a 16 year old girl, detective decker has to help Lucifer come to grips with the aftermath of his close call with the LAPD and his most recent short trip back to hell. Will chloe be able to help her partner get over the psychological trauma before he is destroyed in more ways than one?
1. Chapter 1

A/N : This is my very first Lucifer fan fiction and my first attempt at writing a supernaturally amped crime-drama. So please be gentle and patient with me. I definitely love getting reviews. Any and all ideas and constructive criticism that pertains to plot structure, character development and grammar errors will be welcomed. This story takes place a month after the events in the episode "Take Me Back to Hell." and will be exploring Lucifer's inner turmoil, as he struggles to come to terms with the unfamiliar feelings he's experiencing as a result of what happened during his final encounter with Malcom. I'm really hoping that with the help of his friends, Lucifer will be able to grow and evolve from this experience and rise higher then ever before by the end of this story. Lucifer's mother will be making an appearance and so will several of his brothers. The TV show Lucifer and it's canonized characters are exclusively owned by DC comics, Vertigo and the Fox network. I only own my own story ideas, plot and characters.

So please enjoy...

Lucifer

The Long Journey

Chapter- 1 To Help or Not to Help

It was a clear and sultry summer's night in the city of Los Angeles California. Unfortunately, the attractive sixteen year old girl of average height with waist length jet black hair, almond shaped ice blue colored eyes, long and lean leggy build (who cautiously made her way down the deserted back street alley) was far to worried about getting back to her parents home to admire the urban scenery around her. This, of course, wasn't the first time that she'd ever snuck out of her bedroom window, while her parents were in bed fast asleep. However, there was just something forbidding in the air of this particular night that made everything seem that much more desperate and dangerous.

The young girl stopped for a few moments and looked around in order to get her bearings. The calm and quiet alley she was in seemed threatening. She was beginning to feel like she was being watched. it was almost as if there were a pair of eyes fixed on her from all directions. The teenaged female took a deep breath and set off again, as she desperately tried to push those negative feelings aside and concentrate on the task at hand. The young girl silently promised herself that if she were to make it back to the safety of her parents, she would never sneak out after dark again.

Sadly, her ambition would never be realized. Just as the young girl was about to reach the end of the alley, she heard a sudden creaking noise that made her stop dead in her tracks and frantically look around her environment. The girl was then startled, when an unfamiliar voice asked curiously, "Have I frightened you, my dear?" The young girl spun around and was surprised to find a tall beautiful long blond haired woman dressed in a black leather body suit with a lean muscular build and hawk shaped piercing violet colored eyes standing behind her with a mockingly sympathetic smile on her face.

The strange woman seemed friendly enough, but there was a slight hint of malice underneath her honeyed words that made the hairs on the back of the young girl's neck stand up on end. Every instinct the girl had was telling her to run for her life, but the blind panic she felt kept her immobilized. After a few moments went by, the young girl swallowed hard and replied in a voice that was calmer then she really felt, "Yes, you did, just a little. I've never been to fond of dark alleys. Who are you?" The strange woman laughed and replied with a psychotic grin, as she reached over and grabbed the young girl by the throat with lightning speed and lifted her 6 feet into the air, "I was your beginning, my dear, and now, I am your end."

The young girl watched in utter amazement, as the stranger slowly transformed into an exact replica of herself. With a single deft move, the strange woman snapped the young girls neck in two before she even had a chance to scream. She then tossed the girls lifeless body across the road and caused it to land right beside a dumpster. Satisfied with the success of the first phase of her plan, the woman moved her gaze up towards the star filled night sky and announced with an arrogant smile, "I'm coming for you, my sweet Lucifer."

At that moment, across town, the night club known as Lux was in the middle of one of it's busier nights. It seemed to Maze (who had her hands full with pouring drinks for customers) that her bosses close call with the LAPD had actually been surprisingly good for business. It was as though their usual patrons actually lived for the danger. They now had twice the number of customers, and she wondered if it was a good time to hire an additional bartender to give her a hand with the book keeping and inventory. She only wished the same could be said for her boss's mental state.

For the past week and a half, Lucifer had been exhibiting erratic mood swings and would jump whenever he heard a sudden noise or she would appear right next to him unannounced. He had also been keeping more and more to himself lately, and now it had become something of a rare event for him to actually leave his loft and come down to the bar room to see how things were progressing. The female demon didn't know what had happened during Lucifer's final encounter with Malcolm, but the end results of that encounter were really starting to worry her.

Maze had questioned Lucifer about the events of that night on several occasions in a desperate attempt to get him to open up. No matter how many different ways that she approached the subject, all Lucifer would say was that Malcolm had been handled and that he no longer wanted to talk about it." Maze thought about asking Dr. Martin, but she doubted that she'd get anywhere. Maze even went so far as to question Amenadeil only to find that he was just as much in the dark as she was. The female demon figured that the only one who could give her the real story would be detective Decker, but she was afraid that her probing would get back to Lucifer and decided not to venture down that road.

A sudden coughing sound suddenly ripped Maze from her train of thought, and she looked up to find the subject of her distress sitting on a stool on the other side of the bar and looking back at her with a concerned frown on his face. Maze smiled and declared nonchalantly, "Well, I see that you've finally decided to come down from your fortress of solitude and rejoin the rest of the world for a while. What's the special occasion?" Lucifer gave her a fake smile and replied solemnly, "I kind of ran out of scotch upstairs. I came down to see if I could get a few bottles from you."

Maze placed a comforting hand upon Lucifer's left arm and was a little stunned, as she felt his body start to tremble. The female demon cleared her throat and replied in as gentle of a voice as she could, "Look, I've got no idea what in the hell has been going on with you lately, but your weird behavior has really got me worried. I want to help you, but I can't unless you tell me what the problem is." Lucifer took a deep breath, counted to ten and said in a calm and even tone of voice, "I promise you that there really is no problem, Maze. I'm doing just fine. I would really appreciate it if I could get those bottles now."

The female demon let out a long sigh, reached under the bar, pulled up three bottles of scotch whiskey and set them down right in front of her boss. Lucifer nodded a quiet thanks. picked up the bottles , got back to his feet and calmly walked away heading back up to his loft. Maze watched him go now more concerned than ever. She folded her arms and secretly promised herself that she was going to get to the bottom of this strange situation one way or another.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, homicide detective Chloe Decker was at that very moment sitting at her kitchen table on her laptop quietly reading an article on the psychological damage suffered by trauma victims with an expression of growing interest while her daughter Trixie was tucked up in her bed fast asleep. During her most recent string of murder cases, Chloe had noticed with mounting concern that a wild change in Lucifer's demeanor had occurred. She remembered how forward, arrogant, self-centered and shallow Lucifer was when they had first met.

She thought back on how outgoing and talkative he used to be and how much he enjoyed being the center of attention. But recently, it was as if all of those qualities of his personality had been either placed on the back burner, or they had been switched off completely. Lucifer was now quiet and shy around her. He now seemed more than willing to do whatever she told him and follow her lead on everything. He was even letting her handle all questioning when it came to interrogating witnesses and potential suspects.

At first, Chloe had been a little stunned by the sudden shift in her partner's behavior, but she just chalked it up as a part of the growth he'd been experiencing ever since the beginning of their partnership. For at least a little while, the youthful homicide detective found the return of her leadership role rejuvenating and quite refreshing. She thought that maybe he had realized the need to take a step back in an attempt to learn the basics of police investigation by quietly watching her while she worked.

As time went on, however, it slowly became apparent to her that he had withdrawn into himself. There had been quite a few moments that she was able to see the abject terror and sadness glistening in his dark eyes and the slight tremble that his body had gained whenever they were back at the police station or they were both around her fellow officers at a crime scene when he was unaware that she was watching him.

Chloe was completely aware of the fact that Lucifer didn't like to appear weak and emotional in front of anybody, and she wondered if he was even remotely aware of his own current emotional state and how it made him look to other people. She also wondered how long it would be before her partner suffered a full nervous break down. Chloe thought about pulling Lucifer aside and having a lengthy heart to heart chat with him, but she was afraid of frightening him away and making his inner turmoil worse.

Chloe only hoped that her decision to do nothing would allow Lucifer to come out of his shell on his own, but she also promised herself that if she noticed one more glaring sign of weakness appear in his personality, she was going to intervene. After another few moments had passed, she closed her laptop and was on the verge of calling it a night, when she suddenly heard an excerpt of Foreigner's "I Want To Know What Love Is." coming from her cell phone.

Chloe picked up her cell phone and answered with a calm smile, "Decker." Chloe was silent for a moment and then said sympathetically," I totally understand where you're coming from, Maze. I'm just as worried about Lucifer, as you are. I've also noticed some obvious changes in him. Have you been able to get him to talk about it?" Chloe again was silent for a few moments and then inquired with a frown of mild surprise, "Have things really gotten that bad?" Again Chloe went silent.

A moment later, the youthful homicide detective cleared her throat and declared in a calm and decisive tone, "Maze, I promise you that taking Lucifer out of the city not to mention out of the state isn't only completely unnecessary, but it'll do him more harm than good. It might even cause him to have a complete psychotic break. Placing your boss in a new and strange environment will cause him to become even more untrusting and fearful. Tomorrow's our day off, so I'm going to drop by in the morning and spend the entire day with him. maybe you and I can both have a long and serious talk with Lucifer and successfully get through to him. If that doesn't work, then I'm going to share our concerns with Dr. Martin. Maybe she'll be able to get him to open up about what happened and help him to process his feelings."

After another few moments of silence, chloe nodded and said calmly, "All right, Maze. I'll see the two of you tomorrow. Good bye" Without another word, Chloe hung up, placed her cell phone down on the dinning room table and made her way to her sofa bed to try to get a good night's sleep.

A/N : So, how did I do? I really hope that I didn't make this chapter to simplistic or complicated. As I mentioned earlier, I just love reviews, and I would just love to have some input. So, please tell me what you think...


	2. Chapter 2 The Intervention

A/N : I would like to thank all of you for the follows and reviews. I'm pleased that you guys liked my first chapter, and I really hope that you all find this next chapter just as impressive. I had no idea that there would be so much appreciative interest. You guys just rock. I would like to congratulate the entire cast and crew of Lucifer for being granted another season. I thoroughly enjoyed season 1 and now I can't wait for season 2. I would like to also give a word caution about this chapter, You might want to grab a box of Kleenex, because it's going to get quite emotional.

So, please enjoy...

Chapter - 2

The Intervention

The next day, Lucifer all dressed up in his Prada suit sat at the bar inside his loft apartment quietly nursing a glass of whiskey, while he desperately tried to come to grips with the drowning feeling that had made itself at home deep inside his chest. He didn't understand why, but for some reason he could feel an insane amount of fear rising from deep inside himself, when ever he got around other people. It was even worse when he found himself in the company of Chloe and her fellow officers. He wanted so much to express his concerns to his partner, but he was too afraid of what she would think of him. Every time he would find himself at the police station he would begin to feel the overwhelming need to run for his life.

Lucifer was more than aware that he needed to talk to somebody, but he was no longer sure about who he could really trust. Lately, he'd found himself drinking more than ever, but it seemed that no matter how much alcohol he consumed, he couldn't escape the feeling that things were really starting to fall apart all around him. It was at moments like this, that he'd wished his brother would've never intervened during his stand off with his partner and her fellow officers. There were even moments, when Lucifer had wished that he wouldn't have made that bargain with his father that had made it possible for him to return from hell.

At this point, Lucifer was more than convinced that he'd be safer not to mention better off with maze by his side back in his own kingdom. Lucifer was suddenly torn from his train of thought by the sound of his elevator doors sliding open. The familiar sound caused an unexpected waive of absolute panic and fear to wash over him. Lucifer raised a trembling hand to his chest, as a sudden physical pain erupted there. He turned around and the sight of Chloe standing behind him caused the club owner to start taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself and not look weak in front of his partner. Lucifer shakily got to his feet and said with a brutally forced smile, "Good morning, Detective. I was under the impression that we had the day off."

Chloe took a few steps forward and replied with a look of genuine concern on her face, "I'm not here because of the job, Lucifer. Maze called me last night. She's very worried about you.. In fact, we're both extremely worried about you." The club owner shook his head and said with exaggerated cheerfulness, "I promise you that I'm doing just fine detective. You've really got nothing to worry about." Chloe took a few more steps towards him and said matter of factly, "No your not, Lucifer. It's become more than obvious to me that you haven't been the same since that incident with Malcolm. You've been showing signs of post traumatic stress and severe depression. Lucifer, please come down to the bar with me, so that yourself, Maze and I can have a long talk and get this settled."

The youthful detective closed the gap between them and extended a friendly hand towards him. For a few moments, Lucifer just stood there frozen in indecision, and Chloe patiently stood their secretly hoping against all hope that her partner would accept both her hand and her offer of help. Finally, Lucifer quietly nodded and took Chloe by the hand. The detective's face instantly took on a deeper look of concern, when she noticed how badly the hand that held hers trembled in fear. She thought that it was a testament to her partner's endurance that he was even trusting her enough to allow her to lead him away from his own apartment.

Maze was at that moment, sitting at one of the bars round tables busily pouring the three of them a round of drinks, when she heard the familiar sound of the door of Lucifer's elevator sliding closed. Maze looked up and was mildly impressed that Chloe had been able to talk her boss into coming out into the open. She watched with growing curiosity, as the youthful homicide detective gently guided a trembling Lucifer away from the elevator and everything seemed to be going according to Chloe's plan until Lucifer caught her eyes.

He instantly spun round and tried to run back to his elevator, but Chloe caught him mid-flight and declared sincerely , as she wrapped her arms around him tightly, "No, Lucifer. The three of us are only going to talk. That's all. There's no reason for you to run or be afraid. We're not going to hurt you, and we're not going to let anybody ells hurt you either. You need to calm down, Lucifer. I promise you that everything's going to be all right." After a fierce struggle that seemed to almost last forever, Lucifer's legs suddenly gave way, and he cried out in a panicked voice, as he slowly collapsed to his knees, "What's happening to me, Detective? I don't understand any of this. I feel like I'm dying. Why can't I control this?"

Chloe smiled in spite of herself and replied in a soothing motherly voice, as she gently rocked her partner's trembling body back and forth and laid his head on her shoulder and allowed him to sob in the material of her black leather jacket, "You're not dying, Lucifer. There's no reason for you to be afraid of what's happening. Neither maze nor I are going to judge you for your lack of control. You're just going through a very hard time right now. This's just all part of the healing process, and you've got a lot of trauma that you need help dealing with. I think that maybe you and I should go and see Dr. Martin for a while, so that the two of you can have a nice calm discussion. She can help you deal with what you're going through."

Lucifer instantly stopped his rocking and inquired timidly, as he wiped the tears out of his eyes, "You don't think that Linda will be angry with me and think that I'm taking advantage of her generosity?" Chloe shook her head and replied with a reassuring smile, as she gently helped her partner back to his feet, "I'm sure that Dr. Martin won't be angry with you for needing to talk to her. Helping clients deal with trauma's all part of her job description."

Chloe then looked over at Maze and then added seriously, "Maze, I need you to call Linda's office and let her know that Lucifer needs to talk to her and that he and I are on our way." without bother to reply, the demon/ninja bartender reached into her pocket and got on her cell phone, as Chloe gently guided her boss up the short staircase and out the nightclub side entrance. Once her call was completed, Maze put away her cell phone and secretly hoped that Linda could help her boss get back to normal.

A/N: So what did all of you think? Did I overdo it in the emotional department, or did I put in just enough to make Lucifer seem more human without making him look like a cry baby? I know that all of this emotion that he's displaying is completely out of character for him, but I was trying to show the true depth and seriousness of his psycological trauma. I also wanted to show the true extent of how much Chloe really cares about her partner's well being. I would appreciate any constructive criticism and new ideas. Hang on to your hats folks. There's going to be a shocking suggestion made to Chloe in the next chapter.

please read and review


	3. Chapter 3 Hidden Truth

A/N: I'm so sorry for this late upload. I've had a lot of things to do lately, and I'm working on writing a professional novel in an attempt to start a writing career.. I was also trying to figure out how to correctly word this chapter. I just simply can't believe how many people are actually favoring and following my story. I really hope that I can keep all of you interested and coming back. I have added a new character to the story which will be one characters of my own creation.

Chapter - 3

Hidden Truth

The long drive from LA to Beverly Hills had long since become worryingly quiet. Every so often, Chloe would risk a glance in Lucifer's direction in order to gauge how well he was holding up and to her dismay would notice him constantly wiping stray tears out of his eyes. A couple of time's she had tried to engage him in conversation, but she was only met with silence, and the feeling that her partner could have another breakdown at any moment. Seeing the full extent of her partner's silent suffering made her blood boil.

At this point, all she wanted to do was bring Malcolm back to life just so Lucifer could give him the appropriate amount of punishment. Deep inside, Chloe felt guilty for having to deprive her partner of that well deserved satisfaction. She had to remind herself that she was an officer of the law and that she was trying to keep her partner walking the path of the straight and narrow and no amount of punishment towards Malcolm was going to help Lucifer deal with his current internal emotional struggle. Chloe wasn't a church going person, and she didn't believe in the concept of original sin.

Chloe Decker was a woman who prided herself on her ability to forgive her fellow human beings for just about anything, but hurting a person who she deemed to have been already mentally compromised was one of the acts on her short list that she couldn't over look or ever forgive. Chloe looked over at Lucifer once again and really hoped that he wasn't picking up on her change of mood. She was trying really hard to keep herself calm and composed, so as to not make her partner any more frightened than he already was. The last thing Chloe wanted was for Lucifer to start thinking that she was becoming angry with him.

The young homicide detective turned her eyes back towards the road and her lips slowly twisted into a grateful smile, as the sky scraper that housed Linda's office finally came into view. She gently pulled over and parked her car in the open parking space that was located only a few feet away from the building's front entrance. Chloe turned to her partner and said, as she unfastened his seat belt, "We're here, Lucifer. I just wanted to make you aware of how delicate this situation is, before we go inside. You need to get yourself to a completely relaxed state and try to remain that way while you're talking to Linda. The last thing we need is for her to start thinking that you need to be hospitalized. If that were to happen, we wouldn't be able to keep working together."

Lucifer looked at her and replied with an apprehensive frown, as he wiped away more tears, "In that case, I no longer want to do this. I know that I wouldn't survive losing you, detective." Chloe took one of his trembling hands into her own and said with a gentle reassuring smile, "Lucifer, that's not something that you'll ever have to worry about. No matter what happens, I'll remain by your side. Lucifer, you need to talk to somebody, and Linda would be the best person to help you cope with what Malcolm did. She can help you overcome all of your fears. All I'm saying is that we don't need her thinking that there's even the slightest risk of you hurting yourself. I can just imagine how many times that temptation has crossed your mind."

The nightclub owner took a deep calming breath and replied in a tremulous voice, "There are times that I wish I was still in hell." Chloe let go of her partner's hand and said as she un-buckled her own seat belt, "Well, that's a desire you're definitely going to want to keep to yourself, Lucifer. It'll get you hospitalized for sure." The youthful homicide detective and her partner got out of the car and calmly started making their way towards the tall sky scraper.

After a short walk to the elevator and a fifteen minute ride to the 30th floor of the building, Lucifer found himself sitting right beside Chloe on the sofa inside Linda's waiting room trying really hard to keep himself calm just like his partner had suggested. He tried taking deep breaths in an attempt to relax, but he could already feel his body starting to tremble and rock back and forth, as the detective's dire warning played itself over and over again in his mind. Chloe noticed her partner's growing distress and announced seriously, as she gently wrapped her arms around his body, "Lucifer, you need to calm down and stop rocking. I promise you that everything's going to be just fine."

Before he could respond to her heartfelt suggestion, a door on the other side of the waiting room opened and Lucifer looked to his left and found Dr. Linda dressed up in one of her finer outfits looking back at him with a frown of utmost professional concern on her beautiful face. The young therapist calmly walked over to the sofa and said gently, as she knelt down in front of her client and took his trembling hands into her own, "Good morning, Lucifer. I can't see that you're not doing to well. May I have the details of what's been bothering you?"

Within a matter of seconds, Lucifer turned to Chloe and began to cry hysterically , as he threw his arms around her tightly. Chloe wrapped her arms around his shaking body and said, as she once again started rocking him back and forth, " Shhh... Lucifer, you really need to calm down and try to pull yourself together. I promise that Linda's only here to help you. She's not angry with you. Helping you with your problems is what she's here for." Linda looked at Chloe and said seriously, as she got back to her feet, "It's more than obvious that Lucifer's in absolutely no shape to have a calm and rational discussion right now, Detective. So, I think that it would be in his best interest for you and I to have that talk. I'm going to go and get one of my colleagues to sit with Lucifer while we're gone. It's pretty obvious that he can't be left alone right now."

Chloe silently nodded. Linda left the waiting and then returned a few moments later with an attractive smartly dressed tall and slender thirty-four year old woman with shoulder length dark brown hair and pearl shaped hazel colored eyes calmly following close behind her. Linda led the way over to the sofa and declared with a calm and gentle smile, as she pulled Lucifer out of his partner's grasp, "Lucifer, I would like you to meet my colleague and friend Dr. Kim Williams. She going to sit with you, while you're partner and I have a talk in my office." Chloe calmly got up from the sofa. Kim announced cheerfully, as she sat down right beside the club owner, "I'm so very pleased to meet you, Lucifer. I think that you and I should take this time to get to know one another better."

Lucifer gave a genuine tearful smile and replied in a shaking voice, "I'm very pleased to meet you as well, Dr. Williams." The new comer giggled a little and said dismissively, "Please, call me Kim. I can see that Linda's a very good friend of yours. Any friend of Linda's is a friend of mine." Lucifer wiped the tears out of his eyes and replied with timid nod, "All right, Kim. You can call me, Lucifer." Kim nodded and remarked with a gentle smile, "Yes, I kind of figured that." Lucifer laughed, as he wiped away even more tears.

Reassured that her partner was in safe and gentle hands, Chloe allowed herself to be led into Linda's office and calmly closed the door behind her. Chloe took a deep breath and announced with an impressed grin, "I have to hand it to you, Linda. That colleague of yours is a miracle worker. I didn't think I'd ever hear Lucifer laugh again." Linda nodded her thanks and replied warmly, "Kim's use to dealing very fragile people. I thought that if anybody could help Lucifer calm down, she could." Linda gestured towards her office sofa and added with a look that suddenly turned seriously, "Now, I need you to tell me exactly what's going on with my patient."

The youthful homicide detective took a seat and replied worriedly, "Well, Lucifer and I very recently had our hands full with an intense investigation into a string of ritual type murders." Linda nodded and said thoughtfully, "Yes, I remember reading about that in the paper. From what I understand the actual killer turned out to be an insane and crooked officer by the name of Malcolm Gramm." Chloe nodded and replied in confirmation, after taking a long deep breath, "Yes. Well, I know that the murders and the killer's death got a lot of press. Unfortunately, there were a few details that were left out. One of the details was that Malcolm had kidnapped my daughter from school."

Chloe went silent for a moment, as she struggled to keep herself calm. Linda sighed and said gently, "Detective, I know this's hard for you, but I promise that the information you're providing will go along way in helping to determine the best course of treatment for Lucifer. It's quite possible that your partner could be a ticking time bomb. We need to do what ever we can to get him through this. So, it's important that you tell me everything."

Chloe nodded and replied calmly, "Lucifer and I got a fix on Malcolm's location which turned out to be an airport hanger. We went there to rescue Trixie and wound up getting into a shootout. Lucifer tried to reason with Malcolm and got shot in the stomach for his trouble. I wound up putting three rounds into Malcolm, and he died not to long after. Thankfully, we were able to get him to the E/R in time, but his near death experience has really shaken him. It's made him highly fearful of other people, especially my fellow officers. He's even seems to be afraid of Maze. It took a lot for me just to get him to come out of his apartment this morning." The homicide detective didn't like adding in false information, but she consoled herself with the thought that revealing the whole truth could easily be disastrous.

For a few long moment's, Linda was quiet as she seriously considered everything that Chloe had just told her. Finally, the therapist cleared her throat and announced thoughtfully, "Well, going by everything that you've just said, I would have to conclude that Lucifer's suffering from a severe case of post traumatic stress disorder which seems to be bordering on psychosis. Such a problem could make his delusions worse to the point that he could wind up suffering a complete mental break down. This isn't something that can be dealt with by the use of conventional therapy alone. At least for a while, Lucifer will need to be placed on medication. I'm going to recommend that he is prescribed 45mgs of Lorazepam. This's an anti-psychotic that should help regulate his brain chemistry and bring him back down to an even keel. He'll need to be under constant supervision. He should not be allowed behind the wheel until we know, how this medication is going to effect him and if there'll be any side effects. Under no circumstances is Lucifer allowed to have any alcohol while he is taking this medication. That could easily lead to an over dose."

Chloe laughed and replied mildly, "Maybe I should just take him home with me and be done with it." Linda was again silent for a moment and then said with a sudden smile, "You know what, detective? You could be very well be onto something with that idea of yours. I have a judge friend who deals in adoption law. I could easily recommend that Lucifer be better off being placed directly into your custody. In other words, you would be given temporary legal guardianship over him. That would make it possible for you to be with him at all times."

Chloe just gave Linda a dumbfounded look. After a moment, the detective cleared her throat and inquired apprehensively, "Are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean, Lucifer's something of a free spirit." Linda nodded and said understandingly, "Yes, I realize that, detective. However, you and I both need to think of what's best for Lucifer. He simply can't be alone while he's on this medication. It's either we go with your idea, or I'll have to place him into a mental health facility. I don't think that either one of us want that to happen." Chloe silently considered all of the ramifications for a few moment and said with a serious nod, "All right, Dr. Martin. Let's do it." Linda nodded and replied with a grateful smile, "I'll have the medication and custodial papers drawn up and ready for you to sign in the morning."

With a cordial goodbye, Chloe left Linda's officer and strolled back into the waiting room where she found Kim holding Lucifer in her arms, as she did her best to keep him calm and quiet. Lucifer looked over and sighed in relief, when he noticed his partner standing only few feet away from him. Lucifer timidly got to his feet and inquired worriedly, "Is everything all right? I won't be put into a hospital, will I?" The homicide detective smiled and replied soothingly, as she took one of Lucifer's trembling hands into her's, "I promise that I'll explain everything to you once we get back to Lux."

Chloe looked over at the Dr. Williams and added gratefully, "Thank you for looking after him for me." Kim shook her head and replied nonchalantly, "There no reason to thank me, Detective. It's what I'm here for." Without another word, Chloe opened the waiting room door and guided Lucifer out into the hallway while Kim watched them leave with a hint of malice in her eyes.

A/N : I really hope all of you like this chapter. Thanks again for all the favorites follows and reviews. I love hearing what you guys think. As you've probably guessed, there something that doesn't seem quite right with Dr. Williams. And how is the new arrangements for Lucifer going to work out? Will finally have the chance to get use to being around Trixie, or will the little girls presence send him into an even deeper state of panic? And Don't worry though. I promise not to leave you guys hanging and you'll definitely get your answers as the story progresses. So, please stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4 A Case In Point

A/N : Wow, I can't believe that I've actually gotten up to 15 followers now. I'm glad that everyone is enjoying this story. I would like to give a special shout out to one of you in particular. SusanInColorado, I wanted to take this opportunity to thank you for your glowing review of my second chapter, and your encouragement. I was amazed that due to your own real life experience, you were able to relate to what Lucifer's going through on such a personal level. I guess my research into the effects of PTSD must have really paid off.

Now, please enjoy chapter 4...

Chapter - 4

A Case In Point

The sun drenched alley was swarming with forensic scientists, investigators and uniformed officers by the time Chloe's car had arrived on scene. Lucifer and herself had only just made it to the sidewalk that ran alongside Linda's office, when she'd received a call from her Lieutenant about their latest murder case. He had been completely cool, calm and collected during the drive over, but the sight of the crime scene and all the other officers seemed to be more than enough to once again put him on edge. Chloe parked her car a few feet away from the yellow tape that surrounded the crime scene and announced with a gentle but serious tone, as she turned to her partner and placed a consoling hand on his shoulder, "Just remember what we talked about, Lucifer. All you have to do is stick close to me, and everything should run smoothly." Lucifer nodded and replied timidly, "All right, detective."

Without another word, they both unfastened their seat belts and got out of the car closing the doors behind them. Chloe led the way over to a uniformed officer with Lucifer following close behind her and asked with an air of professional detachment that had always impressed the club owner, "So, what do we have?" The young officer took a deep breath and replied calmly, "This's a freaky one, detective. The victims body was discovered only ten minutes ago by a homeless junkie who had been scavenging the alley dumpsters trying to find food. She's a 16 year old 5'5 125 lb. Caucasian female who looks to be from the rich side of town. The cause of death seems to be a broken neck, but the interesting thing was the fourth degree burns that we found around the victims throat, as if her skin had been scalded with boiling water."

Chloe took a deep breath and said with a frown of agreement, "Yes, that does sound weird. Where's the homeless junkie that you had mentioned?" The officer sighed and replied matter-of-factly, "He had to be taken to a psychiatric hospital for a 72 hour stay. He was babbling and severely incoherent, when we got here. Nobody could get an intelligent response from him." "Any other witnesses.", Chloe inquired wonderingly. The officer just shook his head and replied casually, "There doesn't seem to be, detective." Chloe nodded in understanding and said seriously, "All right. If you get any new developments, I want to be informed immediately." "Yes, Mam.", the officer replied with an obedient smile and then walked away to rejoin his fellow officers.

Chloe turned to ask Lucifer's opinion and to her surprise found that her partner had disappeared. She frantically looked around and then sighed in relief, after she spotted him over by the dumpster and knelt down beside the body of the dead girl. The homicide detective smiled and said light heartedly as she made her way over and knelt down beside him, "Lucifer, you're in no condition to be just wandering off like that." Her smiled faded when she noticed that his body was shaking all over. Chloe took a deep calming breath and then asked wonderingly, with the hopes of distracting her partner from his obvious misery, "Have you ever seen burns like this before?"

Lucifer's body suddenly calmed, and he replied repentantly, "This's all my fault, Detective. If I would have just stayed in hell to begin with, none of this would've ever happened. My father was right to throw me out, detective. It's become more than obvious that I'm nothing more than a complete screw up." Chloe just stared at her partner for a few moments in stunned silence unable to believe her ears. Finally, the Detective cleared her throat and said reproachfully, "You can't seriously believe that you're to blame for this poor girls death, Lucifer. I can pretty much guarantee that this murder has nothing to do with you. None of my colleagues are going to try to pin this on you. Malcolm's gone now, and he won't be coming back. I know that you believe that the entire human race blames you for all it's short comings, but It seems to me that you're actually beginning to take all that garbage to heart."

The night club owner took a deep shuttering breath and remarked despondently, as he wiped away new tears," I'm sorry, Detective. I don't understand what's happening to me. I can't help how I feel. all of this fear and These emotions are so bloody new to me. For some inexplicable reason, I can't seem to control them. I don't know how to control them." Chloe nodded and replied consolingly, "Yes, I'm very well aware of this. I think that maybe we should get you back to the club. It's obvious that this crime scene is overloading you, at the moment." Chloe got back to her feet and added with a soothing smile, as she help Lucifer get back to his, "Don't worry, Lucifer. Help is on the way."

Meanwhile, back at Lux, Maze stood behind the bar occupied with the important task of taking inventory of the night club's stock of liquor, when she heard the familiar welcomed sound of a nearby door opening and then closing shut again. Maze turned around and with a relieved and grateful smile, found Chloe leading her boss down the short staircase. The ninja/demon bartender put her clip board down on the counter and said cheerfully, as she walked out from behind the bar, "Oh, Thank your father. I'm so pleased that you're back, Lucifer." Maze began to run towards the new comers but stopped short, as Lucifer instantly hid behind Chloe for protection. Maze smile faded, and she looked at the detective with a frown of confusion.

Chloe took a deep calming breath and replied apologetically, "You'll need to forgive him, Maze. Lucifer not actually in his right mind at the moment. He's having a great deal of difficulty with trusting others and controlling his reactions. It seems that Malcolm's really done a number on him. You're going to need to keep a real close eye on this man, at least for tonight." The Homicide detective then turned to her partner and gently added, as she looked directly into her partner's eyes, "Now, Lucifer I want you to get a good nights sleep, all right? under no circumstances, are you to have any liquor what-so-ever. I want you to pack a few suitcases and be ready to go by the time I come by to pick you up in the morning." Lucifer just gave her a confused and silent nod.

Maze took a sudden step back and inquired in annoyance raising her voice an octave, "Oh whoa. Wait one damn minute. I want to know what in the hell is going on here, Detective. Why would he need to start packing anything?" Chloe sighed and replied seriously, "Linda and I had a nice long talk, and it had been decided that the best way to help Lucifer get back to the way he use to be would be to put him into a more stable environment. He's going to be coming home with me for a while." There was suddenly a stunned silence between the two women. Maze then folded her arms and remarked, "You can't just separate us like that. In case you haven't noticed, Lucifer hails from a royal blood line, and I had made a vow a long time ago and my job's to protect him."

Chloe nodded and replied understandingly, "Maze, I'm well aware of how much you care about Lucifer and that you only want what's best for him. This was actually Linda's idea, not mine. However, I do understand where she was coming from. Linda's putting him on a very powerful anti-psychotic , and he's going to need constant supervision, while he's taking it. Linda's making it possible for me to become his temporary legal guardian for a while. She wants me to completely keep him off the liquor and make sure that he gets his meds on time. If I didn't agree to this, Linda was going to put him into a mental hospital. I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't want that to happen."

The Demon/ninja bartender was silent for a long time, as she considered the vital information that she had just been given. After what seemed like an eternity, Maze allowed her arms drop to her sides and asked worriedly, "Will we still be able to keep the club open?" Chloe nodded and replied with a reassuring smile, "Yes, Maze. Lucifer still has to be able to make a living, so, I'm going to find a way to work it all in. You can even drop by every-so-often to check on Lucifer. I know how deeply you care about his well being. Circumstances won't be changing all that drastically for him. This will even give him the chance to get use to being around Trixie.." Maze sighed and replied nonchalantly, "Ok, fine. I'll help Lucifer pack his things, and I'll see to it that he gets a good night sleep. I just hope that his brothers and father don't decide to make their opinions known."

Chloe smiled and replied gratefully, "Maze, I'm sure that everything's going to be just fine. I'll see you both in the morning." Without another word, Chloe turned and calmly strolled out of the night club, as both Maze and Lucifer looked on in sheer amazement.

A/N: Ok, I wanted to let all of you loyal readers know that we're about to start dealing with emotion from the opposite end of the spectrum with some hilarious consequences, especially from where Trixie is concerned. I hope that you're all ready for this shift in Lucifer's behavior. There will still be plenty of drama and there's about to be another murder and a trip to a new crime scene.

So please stay tuned...


	5. Chapter 5 Out Of The Void

A/N: I would like to thank all of my readers for their continued support. There was one issue that a guest reviewer had just brought up that I would like to address at this time. Firstly, I'm trying to model my story as closely to the show's official format as possible without coming anywhere near plagiarism. Secondly, I had googled a list of anti-psychotic medications that are used to treat PTSD and Lorazepam was one of the drugs mentioned on the medical website and it's in a class of medications called (SSRIs). These medications are only used in the most severe cases of the disorder. We also need to remember that in the official series Lucifer's been experiencing more and more human emotion with every episode. And every once in a while, Lucifer exhibits a child like quality with in his personality. It's already been established that Lucifer is suffering from psychological Trauma as a result of ordering maze to cut off his wings.

This fact was clearly demonstrated in episode 4. It's also been established that Linda, Dan and Chloe believe that Lucifer's claims of being the devil are nothing more than delusions. it's also important to realize that PTSD isn't your everyday garden variety form of anxiety. This disorder can actually drive a person to commit suicide and Linda ordering Lucifer to be kept under constant supervision would be her attempt at preventing such a tragedy from happening. In this particular story PTSD's not the only thing that Lucifer is suffering from. He's also battling severe depression.

What I would personally find unbelievable would be for Lucifer to be shot and killed by Malcolm, take a short trip back to hell, find out about his mother escaping and then come back to life and just carry on like nothing ever happened and the whole experience was just business as usual. I always like to see some realism in the fiction that I read and write and in real life people don't have near death experiences or in Lucifer's case (a die, go back to hell and then come back to life) experience without there being some kind of psychological scars left behind. Last but not least, any medical Doctor would tell his or her patients not to drive or use heavy machinery while taking any type of psychotropic drug until they know how it will effect them. This warning is also mentioned in TV ads. Lucifer will be driving his car again much later in the story.

Now, on with chapter 5...

Chapter - 5

Out of the Void

It was 9:00 pm at night when the fully uniformed, tall and lean seventeen year old young man with pearl shaped mahogany colored eyes, clean cut dirty blond hair finally stepped out of the all night gas station grateful that his shift was over. The young man reached into the left hand pocket of his dark brown leather jacket and pulled out his car keys and operated the panic button. The sight of the flashing headlights of his father's 1998 Ford Mustang made the hard working teenager sigh with a smile of relief. The young man casually made his way across the gas station's parking lot and headed towards the car, when he suddenly heard an unfamiliar female voice announced sweetly from somewhere close by, "You look like such a pretty little human. You'll be a perfect tool for getting my child's attention."

The young man suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and silently gazed around the parking until his eyes rested upon a strange and attractive smiling sixteen year old girl of average height with waist length jet black hair, almond shaped ice blue colored eyes, long and lean leggy build standing in front of him only twenty feet away. The young man smiled back and replied with a laugh, as he raised his right hand towards his chest, "Please forgive me sweetheart, You totally scared the shit out of me. Where in the hell did you just come from?" The strange young looking woman smiled and said proudly, as she began making her way over to him, "I'm from a realm that contains horrors and torchers that would go far beyond your very limited comprehension. You remind me so much of my child. Like you, he is so young, innocent and naïve, when it comes to the ways of the universe."

The seven-teen year old nodded and then inquired nervously, "Well, ok. Is that good or bad?" The strange woman took the last remaining steps towards the gas station attendant and replied with an insane toothy grin, "Well, I'm not so sure that you're going to like my answer to your question." A blood curdling scream was the last sound that the city would ever hear from the dying young man.

It was mid morning, before Detective Decker was finally able to pull herself away from the pharmacy and all the red tape of the important task that she'd become entangled in at the municipal court house and now she found herself making her way down the short flight of steps that led down to Lux's central bar room floor carrying an important looking vanilla envelope in her left hand and a small brown bottle brimming with tiny white pills carefully concealed in the right hand pocket of her black leather jacket.

Once Chloe had reached ground level, she looked around the seemingly deserted main room with a semi-worried frown. She casually started strolling towards the night clubs internal elevator and was about halfway across the room, when a familiar voice remarked calmly, "I guess if there's truly one thing about you that we can certainly count on, it would be your punctuality." The Homicide detective turned around and was a little surprised to find Maze standing behind the bar in the middle of pouring herself a drink. Chloe took a deep calming breath and asked seriously, "Where's Lucifer? I was expecting him to be down here and ready to leave with me this morning."

Maze took a sip from her glass of rum and then replied casually, "Take it easy, Detective. Lucifer's been ready for the past hour. He wants me to let him know about your arrival just as soon as you walked in." The ninja/bartender took her cellphone out of her pocket, typed on the keys for a moment and then pressed send. There was a short awkward silence. After a moment, maze's message tone went off and the demon added matter-of-factly, as she read the reply that her boss had just sent to her phone, "He'll be down in a moment or two."

Detective Decker nodded in understanding and then asked hopefully. as she calmly made her way over to the bar and sat down on a stool that was directly across from Maze, "Would it be possible for me to get a drink?" The ninja/bartender smiled and then replied with a curt nod, as she grabbed a clean glass and a bottle of whiskey, "I don't see why not. I was just kind of surprised that you'd allow yourself to drink so early in the day." Chloe sighed and replied with a knowing smile, "I'm making an exception in this case." Maze raised an eyebrow and gave the detective an intrigued grin.

After a moment of awkward silence, the ninja/demon bartender lifted the bottle of whiskey and had just begun to pour a generous measure of the requested beverage, when the two women suddenly heard the sound of the night clubs internal elevator door sliding open and then closed again. Maze placed the whiskey bottle back down on the counter, followed Chloe's gaze toward the other end of the night club and watched with anxious anticipation, as Lucifer slowly made his way out into the open carrying a medium sized light blue colored suitcase in each hand.

The night club owner's behavior and movements had seemed to be calm and confident enough, but the youthful homicide detective had more than enough experience in dealing with trauma victims during her many years on the force to be able to recognize a forced demeanor when she saw one. It was a solid theory that seemed to be confirmed almost immediately by the dear in the headlight expression that suddenly appeared on Lucifer's face, as his eyes met theirs. The night club owner started breathing hard, and his left hand dropped the suitcase to the floor, as he struggled with another un-expected and intense waive of panic.

Lucifer's trembling left hand suddenly went to his chest, and as if on cue, Chloe cautiously strolled over, and announced in a soft soothing voice, as she gently wrapped her arms around his waist and guided him towards one of the round tables, "Come with me, Lucifer. It looks like you need to have a sit down." Lucifer nodded silently and allowed himself to be lowered into one of the long and wide rectangular seats that surrounded the table. Chloe took the remaining suitcase out of her partners grip and calmly set it down on the floor right next to him.

She then cleared her throat and added, as she sat down in the seat right next to his, placed the vanilla envelope down on her lap and retrieved the bottle of tiny white pills from her jacket pocket, "Ok now, Lucifer. I'm going to need you to take one of these pills for me. I promise that it's going to make you feel so much better. In fact, it might even help you to forget that you were ever afraid to begin with." Chloe looked over at maze and asked casually, "Could I please get some water for Lucifer. He's really going to need it."

Without bothering to reply, the ninja/demon bartender grabbed a small bottle of water from underneath the counter and tossed it at Chloe who raised her right hand and caught it in mid-air with relative ease. "Wow! You really do have quick reflexes, Detective. Have you ever thought about trying out for the Olympics?", the night club owner stated in a voice that was filled with sheer astonishment. Chloe smiled and replied cheerfully, as she handed over the now opened bottle of water, unscrewed the lid of the medicine bottle and pulled out one of the tiny white pills, "I'm not so sure that I would have enough time for the needed training, but I have been really working hard on my reaction time lately."

Lucifer nodded, as he hesitantly reached for the white pill, placed it in his mouth and quickly swallowed it with a mouthful of the bottled water, before he could give himself the chance to change his mind. Chloe let out a long sigh and then said with a smile of appreciation, "Thank you, Lucifer. It's going to take a while before you start feeling the effects, so you're going to have to be patient and continue to bear with me on this, all right?" Lucifer nodded and replied calmly, "Yes. I'll do my absolute best, Detective." Chloe closed up the medicine bottle, and remarked, as she slowly got back to her feet grabbed the vanilla envelope and put the medicine bottle back into the pocket of her jacket, "Your best is all I can ask for, Lucifer. Now I think that it's time for us to head over to my place, so that I can get you all settled in."

Lucifer got to his feet as well and said quietly, as he gathered up the closest of the light blue suitcases, "Lead the way, detective." Chloe then looked towards the bar and declared with a reassuring smile, "You've got nothing to worry about, Maze. I promise that I'm going to take very good care of your boss." The ninja/demon bartender folded her arms and replied with a warning grin, "You better, Detective." Without bothering to reply, Chloe lead the way towards the short staircase of the night club's side entrance, when the ringtone of her phone suddenly went off.

The Homicide detective reached into her right front pants pocket, pulled out her cell phone and answered calmly, "Decker." After a few moments of silence, Chloe cleared her throat and added sincerely, "Yes, I completely understand, Lieutenant. My partner and I are on our way." With that, Chloe turned off her cell phone and calmly placed it back into her pants pocket. "What is it, Detective?", Lucifer asked worriedly, as he leaned over and picked up his other suitcase. Chloe looked at her partner and replied seriously, "It looks like we've got another one."

Homicide Detective Chloe Decker found the drive over to the new crime scene very interesting if somewhat weird. Lucifer had been jittery and quiet for most of the journey. It was only within the last few miles, that night club owner's physical trembling had completely stopped and his panicked laced labored breathing had totally evened out and returned to normal. He seemed to break out into lengthy giggle fits that would cause the young woman to temporarily take her eyes off the road and look over at him with a grin of curious wonderment. Finally, Chloe's curiosity got the better of her, and she asked with a worried smile, as she turned her eyes back towards the road, "Are you feeling all right, Lucifer?"

The night club owner nodded and replied with an excitable smile, "I swear to my father that whatever you gave me a half hour ago is some really good shit. I haven't felt so happy in such a long time." Chloe laughed and remarked gratefully, "Well, that's good to hear, Lucifer. I'm pleased that the medication's having a positive effect on you. Is that the reason why you can't stop giggling?" Lucifer just shrugged and replied truthfully, "Your guess is as good as mine, Detective." Chloe nodded in understanding and remarked thoughtfully, "It sounds like a side-effect of the medication you're on. I want you to promise me that if at anytime you feel something weird or un-pleasant start to come over you, or if you all of a sudden start feeling afraid and sad again that you'll let me know immediately."

Lucifer nodded and replied with a note of trusting sincerity in his voice that she'd never heard before, "I give you my word, detective." Chloe took a deep breath and mentally wondered if it wasn't the right time to take her care one step further and make an attempt at helping him to overcome his delusions of being the devil. Sadly, the sight of the large parking lot of a nearby gas station that had been surrounded with yellow police tape and numerous squad cars chased that train of thought out of her head.

The Homicide detective guided her car into the parking lot and then announced thoughtfully, as Lucifer and herself unbuckled their seat belts and disembarked from the vehicle simultaneously and closed the car doors behind them, "Ok, now. I'm aware that this is going to be quite difficult for you at the moment, but it's time to try to put all the giggling away and get serious for a little while." Lucifer nodded and said with a calm smile, "I promise that I'll do my best, Detective." Chloe lead the way over to the nearest uniformed officer and asked in a professionally detached voice, "What's the word on this one, officer Stevens?"

The thirty-two year old officer took a deep calming breath and replied worriedly, as he began to lead her and her partner over to the covered murder victim, "I think that the arrow on this particular cases weird shit-o-meter just went through the roof, Detective. we have a very hard working, 6'3, 215 lb. seventeen year old Caucasian male who (according to his fellow employees) until last night had everything going for him and an extremely bright future." The homicide detective nodded and asked curiously, "Ok, So, what's the weird part?" "See for yourself, Detective.", the youthful officer replied with a sigh, as he slowly uncovered the victims body.

Chloe and Lucifer both looked down towards the semi-naked body of the dead seventeen year old and were both stunned to find overlapping alpha and Omega symbols finely carved into the victim's chest. Lucifer knelt down beside the body and remarked with an agitated tone, as he reached over with his right hand and gently closed the deceased young man's eyes, " The poor sod. This looks like the handiwork of a certified nut-job." The officer nodded and replied in agreement, "I couldn't have said that better myself, Mr. Morningstar."

The uniformed officer then reached into his pocket and added as he pulled out a small video tape and handed it over to Chloe, "The other weird thing about this case was caught by this establishment's outside surveillance camera's. I assure you, detective, you're just not going to believe your own eyes." Lucifer got back to his feet and said with a gleeful smile, "So, we get a movie on top of everything ells. I'll make sure that we have plenty of soda and popcorn. Will this be in digital HD?" Chloe just stared at her partner for a moment in mute astonishment and then replied with an eye roll and lively shake of her head, "This's a surveillance video, Lucifer. it's not a full on Hollywood production."

The nightclub owner nodded and then asked wonderingly, "So, it's a no on the snacks then?" Chloe just sighed and then declared with a grateful smile, as turned to her fellow officer, "Thank you for all your help, officer Stevens. If you come across any other vital information, please let me know at once." The patrolman nodded and replied with a warm smile, "Yes, Mam." "Well done, officer.", Lucifer said with a grin, as he reached over and patted the officer kindly on the behind and then followed Chloe back towards her car leaving the patrolman just standing there with a shocked expression on his face.

It was late in the afternoon by the time Chloe guided her car back into the driveway of her mother's two story home. As usual, Trixie stood in front of the window and began jumping up and excitedly, As she watched, her mother get out of the car. She became ecstatic when she noticed Lucifer step out of the car a few seconds later. The young girl watched in anticipation, as the trunk of her mother's car flew open and Lucifer grabbed what looked to be a couple of light blue suitcases from inside and then gently closed it with his elbow. "Lucifer!", Trixie shouted with a delighted and excited smile as she ran up and threw her arms around the waist of the club owner, just as both he and Chloe had walked in the door causing him to accidentally drop his suitcases.

Chloe was counting down the seconds until her partners expected freak out, but she wasn't at all prepared for what happened next. Lucifer quickly dislodged himself from her daughter's grip and said with a welcoming smile, as he gracefully hauled Trixie's entire body into the air and began flying her around the living room like an airplane, "How is my favorite little human?' "Wow! Look at me, Mommy! I'm flying!", Trixie announced with a giggle of pure joy. Chloe nodded and replied with a smile of complete astonishment, "Yes, monkey! Mommy can see that!"

After a few moments, Lucifer gently sat Trixie back down on the living room floor. Chloe then looked at her daughter and asked trying to make herself sound casual, "Where's Julia, Trix?" The little girl looked towards the staircase and replied non-committedly, "She's upstairs using the bathroom, mommy." Chloe nodded and replied matter of factly, "Well, after Julia leaves, I'm going to need both you and Lucifer to start getting ready for dinner." "Is Lucifer staying over for dinner tonight?" Lucifer knelt down in front of the little girl and replied seriously, "I'm going to be staying the two of you for a while, little human." Trixie threw her arms around the nightclub owner's neck and said lovingly, as Chloe looked on with a broad smile, "Yay! I'll make you feel right at home, Lucifer."

A/N: This was my first attempt at writing comedy, so please give me your honest opinions. If there's anything that any of you think that I could have added or done differently with this chapter, please don't be afraid to let me know in a review. next up, we will get to see more fluffy fun time between Lucifer and Trixie, Chloe's current double Murder case will be going from strange to down right bazar, Amenadeil will be paying Maze a visit at Lux, and both Lucifer and Chloe will be paying Dan a visit in jail. Oh and my above author's note should in no way meant to be taken as a rant. I was simply trying to explain my position.


	6. Chapter 6 Family Matters

A/N: Wow! So many followers and such awesome reviews. I just can't thank you guys enough for giving me your valuable time. I'm so pleased that you guys are enjoying this story, and I hope that I can keep on delivering the goods.

Please enjoy chapter 6

Chapter - 6

Family Matters

It had only been five hours since Lucifer's departure from Lux, but as maze sat at the bar nursing a large glass of bourbon, she had found that she was already feeling lonely without him and she'd begun to feel an un-expected amount of dread for his safety building deep with in her. At first, the ninja/demon bartender had been completely happy with her decision to hand over the care of her boss to Chloe, but now, it was as if every instinct Maze had was telling her to grab Lucifer and get him and herself the hell out of dodge, before it was too late.

To maze, it seemed like some unknown form of danger was slowly mounting all around her King with each passing hour. She considered calling Chloe's phone to inquire about Lucifer's well being, but she didn't want to come off as a paranoid mother hen. After all, Lucifer and herself had only just gotten back on full speaking terms, and she didn't want to ruin that.

Maze grabbed the open bottle of bourbon that sat on the bar beside and had started refilling her glass, when a familiar voice remarked with and undertone of kind concern that she hadn't expected to hear, "I never thought I'd see you sitting all alone this late in the evening, Maze." "Well, there's a first time for everything.", the demon bartender stated matter-of-factly, as she finished poring her drink and sat the bottle back down on the bar. Maze turned her head and was un-surprised to find Amenadeil standing in the middle of the room dressed in his divine robes with his six foot wings completely out and on full display.

Maze smiled and remarked with a lively shake of her head, "You might as well put those away. There's nobody around right now for you to try to impress or intimidate." Amenadeil ignored Maze's comment and announced casually, as he slowly walked up to the bar, "I was sent here by our father to give Lucifer an important message. Where is he?" The demon bartender took a deep calming breath, and then replied, as she turned back to her glass of bourbon, "Lucifer's with his pet detective right now." Amenadeil nodded in understanding and then asked wonderingly, "when is he coming back?"

Maze shook her head and replied downheartedly, while taking another swig of her bourbon, "I'm afraid that Lucifer won't be back anytime soon. it seems that the human court system of the state of California has decided to make Detective Decker his legal guardian. Apparently, he has some issues to work through." Amenadeil just stood there and stared at maze for a few moments in mute shock unable to believe his ears. finally, Amenadeil folded his arms and remarked with an incredulous frown, " Please tell me you're joking, Maze." The demon bartender shook her head and replied sincerely, " no. I'm being deadly serious. I'm extremely worried about your brother. Oh, and she's got him on a powerful mind altering drug on top of it."

Amenadeil was quiet for a few long moments, while he considered the news that maze had just given him. He then took a deep calming breath and remarked in annoyance raising his voice an octave or two, ", I find this new development very disturbing, Maze. Our father isn't going to be happy about this at all. I'm surprised that you'd even allow this mortal woman to take Lucifer out of here like that. You're suppose to be the one in charge of his protection, not Chloe. You've broken your sacred vow."

Without warning, Maze picked up a nearby barstool and with all her might hurled it at the angel who easily side stepped the unexpected physical assault. As a result, the bar stool slammed into a far wall with such force that it splintered into firewood, Maze cleared her throat and snarled dangerously, "In case you haven't noticed, asshole, Lucifer hasn't exactly been himself lately. Your brother's been going through hell for the past month. No matter what I tried, I couldn't get through to him. I could barely get him to talk or even leave his apartment for anything. Lucifer became withdrawn and paranoid. He's even deathly afraid of me for your father's sake. Chloe was the only one who was able to regain his trust. So, what in the hell would you have had me do?"

Amenadeil was again silent for a long moment. Finally, the angel allowed his arms to drop to his side and then replied seriously, "I'm going to have to inform our father of this news. I'll be surprised if he doesn't decide to somehow intervene with this so called new arrangement. In the meantime, you had better hope that Lucifer's pet detective is taking very good care of him. Without waiting for a reply, Amenadeil turned around and left the bar, as Maze angry eyes turned towards the floor.

At that moment, detective Chloe Decker stood in front of her kitchen sink cheerfully washing the dishes while she thought back on the highly interesting day she'd just had and was now more convinced than ever that her decision to help her partner work through his psychological trauma had been the right one. The giggling and laughter that she periodically heard coming from the living room had made her heart fill with joy and occasionally made her laugh to herself quietly.

Chloe was just in the process of placing a large plate into the dish rack, when she suddenly heard the running of little feet and then felt a pair of small arms quickly grab her around the waist from behind. The detective look down and found Trixie looking back up at her with a joyful smile. "You've got to save me, mommy. A big bad tickle monster's coming to get me." Before Chloe could say anything, large fingers suddenly started tickling Trixie under her arms causing the little girl to laugh out loud and completely lose her grip. Lucifer pulled the little girl backwards until she was on the floor and began to mercilessly tickle her tummy." "Mommy, help me! The big bad tickle monster's got me!"

The homicide detective grinned and announced casually, "Well, I think that it's time for both of you monsters to start getting ready for bed." Lucifer immediately stopped mid-tickle and then asked with a pout, 'oh, do we really have to?" Chloe smiled and replied with a nod, "Yes, you have to. Trixie has school tomorrow, and you and I have to get up early for work. I promise that the two of you can have some more free time tomorrow night."

After a long moment of awkward silence, Trixie got to her feet and replied happily, "Ok, mommy. Good night, Lucifer." Without another word, Trixie calmly left the kitchen and headed to her bedroom. Lucifer got back to his feet and asked with a smile of child like wonder, "Where will I be sleeping tonight?" Chloe took a deep breath and replied seriously, "I'll be sleeping in my mother's room and you'll be getting the sofa bed."

Lucifer nodded in understanding and remarked in a cheerful voice that to Chloe seemed to have gained a strangely timid undertone, "If it's all right with you, detective; I think that I'll go and grab a quick shower before popping off to bed." Chloe nodded and replied casually, "That's fine, Lucifer. Let me know when you're done, and I'll give Trixie her bath." Lucifer nodded in silent understanding and then left the kitchen. He had only just entered the hallway, when he felt a deep and profound wave of dread suddenly washing over him. Lucifer raised a trembling hand to his chest and leaned against the wall for support as he struggled to get his labored breathing under control and calm himself down.

The night club owner thought about crying out for help, but he didn't want to seem like he was taking advantage of Chloe's hospitality and making her angry, so he remained silent and just continued with trying to stabilize himself. Once Lucifer was sure that he was as calm as he was going to get, he quietly detached himself from the wall and made his way to the upstairs bathroom to get his shower. fifteen minutes later, he walked back down the stairs dressed in nothing but his own bathrobe and found Chloe sitting at her dining table quietly watching the gas station's surveillance video on her laptop computer. Lucifer pulled out a chair and sat down as close to Chloe as he dared.

After a couple of moments of quiet struggling, Lucifer took a deep breath and asked trying to make himself sound perfectly calm, "Is this the surveillance footage of the most recent murder?" Chloe nodded and replied evenly, "Yes, it just started." The homicide detective both went quiet and turned to the computer screen. The surveillance video showed the a 17 year young man walking out into the gas station's parking lot. after a moment, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a set of keys that was attached to a key fob and then activated the panic button.

Chloe and Lucifer watched in silent anticipation as the young man smiled and began to walk across the parking lot when a 16 year old girl that they found oddly familiar suddenly appeared right in front of him from out of nowhere. "Oh my God! That's the murder victim we found in that alley the other day. How in the hell did she get on here?" Lucifer just remained quiet and continued to watch as the sixteen year old started talking to the 17 year old as she slowly made her way over to him.

Sadly, there was no sound to the video, so, the two investigators could only guess about the content of the conversation that was being displayed in front of them. They watched as the 17 year old raised a hand to his chest and replied to the new comer's statement. The 16 year old started to talk again as she came ever closer to the un-suspecting young man who's face suddenly seemed to have taken on a mildly confused. The 17 year old gave a response that seemed to Chloe to have taken on the form of a question.

They watched the 16 year old girl start to talk again, as she finally closed the gap between herself and the young man. Without warning, the young girl placed her left hand on the chest of the 17 year old, and Chloe caught her breath as a stream of flames shot out and immediately covered the young mans entire body. After a moment, the flames completely disappeared leaving the 17 year old's body nearly completely naked. The 16 year old girl removed her hand and allowed the now dead 17 year old's body to fall backwards to the ground. The 16 year old then turned her insane grin towards the camera and to Lucifer it seemed like she was looking straight at him.

Chloe stopped the video and for a long moment, there was a stunned and awkward silence between herself and her partner. The Homicide detective cleared her throat and asked with a worried frown, as she turned to Lucifer, "Are you going to be all right?" Lucifer just silently got to his fee and tried to leave the dining room, when his legs suddenly gave way, and he collapsed to the ground in a dead faint.

Within a matter of seconds, Chloe jumped to her feet, and said frantically, as she ran over and knelt down beside the unconscious night club owner, "Come on, Lucifer. You need to come back to me. I promise that I won't let anything hurt you. Come on back to me." After a few intense moments, Lucifer's eyes finally fluttered open, Chloe smile and said with a sigh relief, as she helped her partner get back up onto unsteady feet, "Come on, Lucifer. I think that it's high time for you to be in bed."

She half dragged half carried her partner's trembling body out into the living and then gently helped him to lay down on the sofa bed that she had made up for him during his shower. She gently covered his trembling body with the thick rainbow colored comforter. Lucifer was completely calm and sound asleep within a matter of seconds. Chloe smiled sadly and whispered, as she leaned over the night club owner's sleeping form and gently kissed him on his forehead, "Sweet dreams, Lucifer." Chloe straightened back up and then quietly head to her mother's room to get a good night sleep.

The next morning, Lucifer awoke to find little Trixie sitting beside him on the sofa bed. The sight of the little girl was more than enough to cause the night club owner to shrink back away from her in sudden fear. After a moment, Trixie suddenly got her feet and shouted , as she ran towards the kitchen, "Lucifer's awake and shaking Mommy!" A moment later, Chloe walked out of the kitchen carrying Lucifer's bottle of medication and a bottle of water with Trixie following close behind her. "Why is Lucifer so afraid, Mommy ?", Trixie asked in confusion, as she watched her mother sit down on the sofa bed right beside her partner and open his bottle of medicine.

Chloe cleared her throat and explained calmly, as she took out one of the tiny white pills and handed it and the opened bottle of water over to her partner "Lucifer's very sick right now, monkey. The bad man who tried to take you away from mommy really hurt Lucifer. That's why he's going to be staying here with us for a while. Mommy's going to make sure that Lucifer get's his medicine, and she's going to help him get better." Trixie folded her arms and then declared with an annoyed frown, as Lucifer swallowed both the pill and a mouth full of water, "I want to rip that bad man a new one."

Before the homicide detective could comment, they all heard the sound of a beeping car horn coming from the front yard. Chloe got to her feet and said seriously, and pulled a tan curtain aside and peered out the window "All right, that must be Julia. Monkey, I need you to grab your book bag. You don't want to be late for school." "All right, Mommy.", Trixie replied, as she grabbed her school bag off a nearby inn table. The little girl then threw her arms around Lucifer's neck and whispered confidently, as she gave him a soft butterfly kiss on his forehead, "Don't worry, Lucifer. My mommy's going to make you all better."

Without waiting for a reply, Trixie released the night club owner from her grip and jumped off of the sofa bed. Chloe turned to Lucifer and said, as she gently took her daughter by the hand, "I'm going to walk Trixie to Julia's car. I need you to pull yourself together and get dressed. We have a very important visit to make today." Without another word, Chloe guided her daughter out of the house closing the front door behind her. Lucifer took a deep breath and tearfully got to his feet to complete his task.

An hour later, Lucifer found himself sitting beside Chloe in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs that had been positioned around a large circular table inside the waiting room of the Los Angeles branch of the California state Department of corrections anxiously waiting for the arrival of Detective Dan Espinosa. During the drive over the night club owner had felt all of his anxiety and sadness melt away until they were no longer present within him. The deep sensation of utter happiness and joy made even more grateful for his partner's existence in his life, and he had no idea how he was going to thank her for all of her help and patients.

The train of thought was suddenly pushed out of his head, by the sight of the opening of the waiting room door. Dan walked into the room and calmly strolled over to the round table quietly taking a seat across from them. For a long moment, there was an awkward silence. Finally, Dan cleared his throat asked with a small smile, "So, how's everything been going with the two of you lately?" Chloe smiled back and replied casually, "Well, Trixie and I have been doing very well, all things considered. Sadly, the same can't be said for Lucifer here." "Really? What's been going on?", Dan asked with an inquisitive frown.

Chloe sighed and explained seriously, "The hell that Malcolm had put Lucifer through has had a tremendously negative impact on him and I've been given temporary guardianship in order to help him get better. He's on powerful medication right now." Dan nodded and then said with a smile of admiration, "I think that's a very sweet thing for you to do, Chloe." After another moment of silence, Chloe took a deep breath and asked curiously, "So, what's been going on with you?"

Dan smiled and replied cheerfully, "Well, believe it or not, I'm actually being treated very well in here. The best thing of all is, I only have one more month to serve and then I'm getting released." Chloe nodded and then announced proudly, "Lucifer was able to talk the Lieutenant into letting you back on the force. So, once you're released, you'll be getting your old rank and job back." Dan looked at Lucifer for a moment in stunned silence.

The detective then smiled and replied gratefully, "Thank you, Lucifer. you've made me a very happy man." Lucifer nodded and said happily, "It was the least I could do, Detective Espinosa . I owed you one." At that moment, Dan got to his feet and said matter-of-factly, "Well, I guess that the two of you really need to get back to work." He then turned to Lucifer and added, "You're definitely going to want to stick with Chloe. If there's anyone who can help you get through you issues, she can. Just be sure not to leave any wet towels on the floor."

Dan then turned around and left the visiting area as the night club owner looked on with a curious smile. He then turned to his partner and inquired wonderingly, "Wet towels?" Chloe nodded and replied with a mischievous smile, as she got back to her feet, "Yeah, it's just a little pet peeve I have. Come on, Lucifer. it high time for us to be getting to work." Lucifer nodded and said as he got back to his and followed her out the door, "Lead the way, Detective."

A/N: I'm just so anxious to hear what you think about this chapter. Did I do really good job of freaking everyone out with the surveillance video or do you think I could of done better with the visual imagery of my narration? It's very hard for me to describe the content of a video that I've never actually scene. If you guys think that there a need for improvement, please let me know. Now, I have a surprise for all of you. what do all of you think that Amenadeil's very important message to Lucifer from their father is going to be? I would really like to hear your ideas.


	7. Chapter 7 Not Just Another Day at the Of

A/N : Well here's my second attempt at writing in some comedy. and for all of you who want some Decker star moments, those will be coming up within the next few chapters. It also won't be much longer before another one of Lucifer's angelic brothers show up.

Now, on word...

Chapter - 7

Not just another day at the office

The sight of the bustling squad room of the Los Angelus Metropolitan Police Department immediately brought a mischievous grin to Lucifer's face and a sense of homecoming to the mind of Chloe, as they both slowly stepped out of the building's internal elevator. Chloe looked at her partner and was relieved that she was able to find absolutely no traces of fear or apprehension in his eyes, it was almost like having the old Lucifer back with her again. The Homicide detective was more than aware that his recovery would be short lived, but she was grateful that he had gotten a reprieve from all of his internal emotional suffering.

Lucifer rubbed his hands together and then asked, as he looked around the room with an eager smile, "I see so many possibilities, detective. Where do we begin?" Chloe took off her jacket and replied with a grin as she led the way over to her desk and sat down in her office chair, "Well, I actually have plenty of paper work that I need to catch up on. If you want, I can give you and in depth lesson on how to fill out all of our official forms."

Lucifer sat down in a comfortable black chair that was right beside her desk and declared with a sigh, "Well, that sounds extremely boring, Detective." Chloe nodded and then said with a smile of agreement, "It can be very boring at times, but all this paper work is a necessary part of the job. it helps us keep track of everything, and it helps to ensure that nobody slips through the cracks of our very imperfect legal system." Lucifer just nodded absently, as he took his cell phone out of his pocket and started pressing buttons on the devices key pad.

Chloe looked at her partner and inquired with a wry smile, "What in the hell are you doing, Lucifer?" The night club owner grinned and replied innocently, as he continued with his task, "Take it easy, detective. I'm merely placing an order." Lucifer pressed a few more buttons and then added, as he put his cell phone back into the left hand inside jacket pocket of his dark blue colored Armani suit, "There, that's all taken care of. Please carry on with what you were doing, Detective." Chloe just shook her head and rolled her eyes, as she returned back to her paper work. All became quiet and remained that way for a good six hours.

Chloe had just made it to the top of her tenth legal form, when she suddenly heard the sound of a familiar female voice shouting obscenity's from somewhere close by. The homicide detective looked up from her desk and watched in utter amazement, as her lieutenant threw open her office door and stormed out into the squad room carrying a small package of what proved to be bondage equipment, and demanded furiously, as she raised the package high into the air, "All right! I want to see the wise-ass that's responsible for this front and center!" Everyone just remained seated and quiet.

After a few moments of impatient waiting, Olivia lowered the package and then added with a dangerous undertone, "I'm only going to explain this to all of you perverts just once, so all of you had better pay attention! I have never nor will I ever be into this sort of sleazy sexual practice!" "I would sure love to see that get up on you, baby.", a male detective shouted from across the room with a leering grin. Olivia glared at her subordinate and replied angrily, "Shove it up your ass, Detective Myles. You couldn't get that lucky."

After a moment, Olivia turned and stalked back into her office slamming the door shut behind her. A few seconds later, the entire squad room was filled with laughter and giggles. Chloe looked at her partner and asked with an annoyed frown, "Seriously, Lucifer?" The night club owner stifled his laughter and said with an innocent smile, as he cleared his throat, "Well, you have to admit that there's never a dull moment with me around." Chloe nodded and said in agreement, as she turned back to her paper work, "Yes, that's very true, Lucifer."

The Homicide detective suddenly started laughing in spite of herself. Lucifer was about to say more, when he suddenly heard the sound of a familiar ringtone coming from his suit jacket's inside pocket. Lucifer took out his cell phone and cheerfully answered, "Hello, Maze.", the night club owner went silent for a few moments and then said with a smile, "I'm doing just fine, Maze. The detective's taking very good care of me. Did you want to say hello?"

Lucifer again went silent. Chloe turned her gaze towards her partner and was astonished to find that his smile had completely vanished and his body had begun to tremble. After a few moments, Lucifer cleared his throat and announced in a shaking voice, as he wiped away newly formed tears, "No, there isn't any reason for you to apologize, Maze. You did the right thing by telling me. It seems that bloody bastard wants to take everything away from me. I can't lose Chloe. I won't survive it."

Upon hearing her name mentioned, detective Decker gently took hold of Lucifer's trembling left hand and asked in a low voice that was filled with intense desperation, "What's going on, Lucifer? Who's trying to take everything away from you?' After a few moments, Lucifer wiped more tears out of his eyes and said in a low despairing voice, "Thanks for the call, Maze, I'll talk to you later." Lucifer hung up his cell phone and tearfully remarked, as he shakily placed the device back into his suit jacket's inside pocket, "I just simply can't believe this shit."

Chloe took a deep breath and said worriedly, "Lucifer, please talk to me. Tell me what's going on." The night club owner took as deep and as calming of a breath as he could and replied as he wiped away even more tears, "I really thought that Amenadeil actually loved me. All he wants to do is watch me suffer. I'm so lost without you, Detective. I don't want to lose you. I don't feel too good, Detective. Please help me. I don't feel very good."

The Homicide detective looked down at her watch, and then replied as she got to her feet and helped Lucifer back to his, "Well, thankfully our work day has just officially ended, so, I'm getting us both out of here. The two of us are going to have a real heart to heart talk just as soon as we get back home. Am I understood?" The nightclub owner nodded in tearful silence, as he allowed himself to be led towards the elevator.

A half hour later, Chloe gently guided her car back into her mothers driveway and she was mildly surprised to find Julia, Trixie and Dr. Williams sitting on the top step of the front porch eagerly awaiting their arrival. As soon as the car came to a complete stop, Trixie jumped to her feet and shouted excitedly, as she ran over to the car, "Mommy! Lucifer!" Chloe opened her car door and said with a delighted smile, as she knelt down in front of her daughter and wrapped her arms around the little girl in a tight hug, "Hello, my little monster. Were you a good girl for Julia?"

Trixie nodded and replied with a cheerful smile, as Kim got to her feet and slowly made her way over, "Yes, mommy! Julia and I played hide and go seek. We even got to make a brand new friend." Chloe nodded and then said seriously, "Well, that's very good to hear, Monkey. Now, mommy's going to need you to be extra good and extra nice and loving towards Lucifer tonight. He's very sad and scared right now, and he'd somehow managed to cry himself to sleep on the way home. Can you do that for me?" Trixie was silent for a moment and then replied with an eager nod, "I can do that for you, Mommy. I'll help you make Lucifer all happy again?"

At that moment, Kim cleared her throat and asked bewilderedly, "What in the hell made your partner so upset?" Chloe got to her feet and replied seriously, "One of Lucifer's relatives had found out that I had gained temporary custody over him. Lucifer found out about it, and he's afraid that his family's going to try to invalidate the custody order and take him away from me." "Would they even have a legal leg to stand on?", Kim inquired with a worried frown a she reached into the right hand outside pocket of her tan ankle length trench coat and pulled out a small brown medicine bottle.

Chloe shook her head and replied in confusion, "Not as far as I know, but I have absolutely no idea just how powerful and influential his family really is. The only member of his family that I had gotten a chance to meet so far is his brother Amenadeil. He talks about his father a lot, but I've never met him. So, what brings you out here, Dr. Williams?" Kim handed over the medicine bottle to the detective and replied matter-o-factly, "Linda had asked me to drop by and give this to you. It's a 100 count of 60 mgs of Lithium. She said that Lucifer's to get that right at the same time, as his Lorazepam. And of course, he's to have absolutely no alcohol."

the Homicide detective nodded with an understanding smile and replied gratefully, "I will definitely do that. Now, if you don't mind, I really need to wake up sleeping beauty and get him into the house. I thank you for going out of your way to drop this off." Kim waived a dismissive hand and announced, "Don't even mention it, Detective. If you want, I could help you with Lucifer." Chloe shook her head and replied confidently, "No thank you, Dr. Williams. I'm sure that I can manage it on my own."

Kim nodded and replied casually, "All right then. I'll leave you to it, Detective. Have a nice evening and say hello to your partner for me." With that, Dr. Kim Williams turned around and headed back to her car with a satisfied smile on her face, The young psychologist was both surprised and happy that her plan had ran so smoothly. Now she was more than convinced that the world would soon be rid of the rich and powerful cold blooded murderer known as Lucifer Morningstar. After a short walk across the street, Kim opened the driver side door of her silver colored Ford GTO and got inside closing the door behind her. She took one last look at Chloe's car and remarked to herself with a sadistic grin, as she fastened her seat belt, "Rest in Peace, Mr. Morning Star." The Psychologist drove away unaware that she was being watched by a very young and angry looking long black haired girl from behind the rooftop chimney of a nearby neighbor's house.

A/N: So has anybody guessed who Dr. Kim Williams is yet? If you guys do, let me know your guess about her identity in a review? Does anybody have any guesses about how Lucifer's father's going to feel about the arrangement between his favorite son and Chloe? And what's going to happen to Dr. Williams?

Please stay tuned to find out...


	8. Chapter 8 Through the Looking Glass

A/N: Well people, here we go again with another grab your box of Kleenex chapters. Although this one's going to have quite a shocking ending. The title of this chapter actually refers to Lucifer's sense of self. I hope all of you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Chapter- 8

Through the Looking Glass

Chloe just stood in the driveway next to her car looking down at the bottle of Lithium that she held in her hand frozen in apprehensive indecision. Dr. Kim Williams seemed nice and helpful enough, but there were certain things about this new development that troubled her. The first thing was Kim's un-announced visit to her mother's home, and as far as she knew, it wasn't normal for a psychologist to make house calls to a person that wasn't even her own client. Secondly, Kim's eagerness to get close to her partner made the young woman seem like she thrived on being around the emotional suffering of others. Chloe was beginning to wonder if she could still trust her. Another thing that bothered the young detective was the fact that she'd never gotten a call from Linda informing her of the addition of the newly prescribed drug, and as far as she was aware, Linda wasn't the type of person who would overlook such an important and fundamental protocol of her profession.

At that moment, Chloe was immediately pulled out of her daze by the well defined sound of an opening car door. The Homicide detective put the bottle of lithium into the right hand pocket of her black leather jacket, turned around and was astonished to find that Trixie had taken it upon herself to crawl onto Lucifer's lap and unfasten his seat belt. The little girl then threw her arms around the neck of the sleeping night club owner and whispered as she gave him a soft butterfly kiss on the cheek, "It's time to wake up, Lucifer. You're home now." After a few moment's Lucifer's eyes slowly fluttered open, and Chloe silently prayed to what ever was out there that her partner wouldn't completely freak out. Fortunately, the sight of the little girl seemed to have actually brought a tearful smile to the night club owners face.

Lucifer gently wrapped his arms around Trixie's small frame and just broke down into hysterical sobs, as he began rocking the little girl back and forth. Trixie looked at her mother and remarked apologetically, "I'm sorry, Mommy. I didn't mean to make Lucifer cry." Having seen enough, Chloe walked over and announced angrily, as she knelt down beside her partner, took her daughter out of his grip and roughly grabbed him by his shoulders, "Lucifer, you have got to pull yourself together and stop acting like such a baby. The only way that you're going to make it through this ordeal in one piece is if you start making a real effort to get better. It is time for you to stop feeling sorry for yourself and start getting pissed off." Lucifer sniffed and inquired shakily, "Why are you being so mean to me, Detective? Don't you understand that I know longer know who I am?"

Chloe took a deep calming breath and said in a lower tone of voice, "If that is truly the case, then I will be more than happy to tell you who you are. You're not a complete hopeless screw up. You are Lucifer Morningstar of Lux. You're the punisher of the wicked.. The Lucifer I know would never just roll over and allow somebody to take away everything he held dear. You keep telling me that you're the devil, and from what I've been taught, the devil doesn't take no shit from anyone, especially not from any member of his estranged family. If you're really the devil, as you claim to be, then you need to start acting like it. I'm going to continue to help you, but you need to start helping yourself, as well. Have I made myself clear?"

The night club owner went completely silent for a very long moment. Finally, he took several deep calming breaths and announced, as he wiped the tears out of his eyes, "I think I need another one of my pills, Detective." Chloe nodded her head and replied with a grin, "I promise that I'll give you one after dinner. Tonight's Taco Tuesday." Trixie folded her arms and replied with a proud smile, 'I always help mommy make the salsa." Lucifer smiled and remarked, as he stretched and slowly got to his feet, "And I'll bet that you've become quite the expert at it, haven't you?' Trixie took the night club owner by the hand and replied with a giggle, as she began to lead him towards the house, "Mommy says that I'm a real professional now."

Chloe got back to her feet and remarked to herself, as she closed the passenger door of her car, "Here we go again." Chloe turned and was about to go back inside, when she suddenly felt a pair of cold and angry eyes staring at her back. The homicide detective gazed around the neighborhood, but she was unable to find the source of her unease. Chloe shrugged and reproachfully whispered to herself, as she made her way back towards the house, "Now don't you start getting paranoid, Decker."

The rest of the evening seemed to roll at an uncomfortably slow pace. While Chloe sat at her dining room table on her lap top computer quietly digging for any information she could find on Dr. Kim Williams, Trixie and Lucifer were both laying down on the sofa bed in the living room watching an episode of sponge-bob square pants. Every so often she could hear their laughter and giggles. The sound filled her heart with overwhelming joy and happiness. Chloe thought about how much her partner had evolved over the past few days and had begun to understand what she and her daughter really meant to him.

The Homicide detective guessed that Lucifer's own family wasn't very well practiced in the art of showing unconditional love, and she came to the conclusion that that was the reason why He didn't take very well to Trixie, when they'd first met. Now it was as if the pair of them were inseparable, and just the thought of them being torn apart sent a chill up her spine. She now understood the reason for Lucifer's earlier distress, and she doubted that her partner would ever recover from the psychological trauma such a heartbreaking loss would leave behind. Upon having no luck with her original search, Chloe went back to the Google home page and ran a search for any information on the drug lithium.

After a few seconds of scrolling, Chloe came across a link that promised information about harmful drug interactions and clicked on it. A new window opened up to reveal a lengthy medical website that unfortunately contained scientific terminology that she could barely understand.

Coming to a decision, the Homicide detective grabbed her cell phone off the table, dialed a number and then patiently waited for an answer, unaware that Trixie had just tip toed past her into the kitchen and then tip toed back out into the living room carrying two brown medicine bottles and a bottle of water. After a few moments, Chloe cleared her throat and replied calmly, "Good evening, Dr. Martin. I really hate to bother you with this but I need you two give me some information on the lithium that you had prescribed for Lucifer. Should there be an hour of space between that and the lorazepam or should he take them both together?"

After a moment of silence, Chloe's face took on an expression of rage, as she asked apprehensively, "What do you mean you didn't write up any such prescription?!" Chloe again went silent. After a few moments, the Homicide Detective took a calming breath and explained patiently, "Well, then i think you should know that Doctor Williams had stopped by my place a few hours ago with the lithium and she told me that you said that Lucifer was to start taking it along with his lorazepam"

There was another moment silence, and the Chloe replied in a voice that was calmer than she really felt, "All right, would it be possible for you to give me all the information you can on Doctor Williams?" Chloe again went silent for a few moments and then inquired furiously, "She's the daughter of Rev. Jacob Williams? Is this the same Jacob Williams that Malcolm had executed at Lux?" Chloe took a moment to calm herself down and was about to pose another question, when she suddenly heard the sound of her daughter screaming at the top of her lungs.

Chloe ran into the living room and was shocked to find Lucifer laying on the floor convulsing spasmodically and Trixie all curled up on the sofa bed crying her eyes out. "Lucifer!", Chloe shouted in a panicked voice as she ran across the room and added, as she knelt down beside the nightclub owners convulsing body, "Linda, I need you to do me a favor and call an ambulance and send the to my place. I live at 2724 Glenwood Dr. Lucifer has just been overdosed." without waiting for a reply, the Homicide Detective hung up her phone and then quickly dialed another number, as she placed a comforting hand on Lucifer's perspiring forehead in a brave attempt to calm him.

After a moment, Chloe cleared her throat and replied in as calm of a voice as she could muster, "Yes, dispatch, this's unit 813, I need an ABP put out on a Dr. Kim Fiona Williams. She is driving a silver 2013 Ford GT License Plate # K. Williams 1. She was last seen heading southbound on Glenwood Dr. She is to be considered armed and dangerous. She is to be arrested and held on suspicion of attempted murder.

A/N :So, what's your opinion of this chapter. I really hope that I didn't make Chloe sound like she was being really mean, when she was giving Lucifer that little pep talk. It just seemed like the kind of thing that Chloe would do in the show. She sounds like a no nonsense kind of woman. I would also like to know what you guys think about Dr. Williams. Let's all hope that Lucifer's going to pull through. Please let me know in a review.


	9. Chapter 9 All's Fair In Love And War

A/N: Well I hope all of you are ready for a little action and some awsome supernatural activity. If you guys have any questions after reading this chapter, please let me know in a review. I tried my best to make it where this chapter tied up some lose ends, but definately let me know if I missed anything.

And now, on with chapter 9

Chapter- 9

All Is fair In Love and War

Chloe Decker sat on an uncomfortable gray colored plastic chair that had been placed right beside Lucifer's hospital bed gently holding the comatose night club owner's limp left hand in her own while she quietly stared off into space. The Homicide detective's train of thought shot back to all of the intense activity of the paramedics that she'd witnessed during the ten minute ambulance ride to the hospital. She had looked on in anxious silence, as the team of medical professionals struggled furiously, to save her partner's life and stabilize his deteriorating condition.

She remembered how desperate they became, when Lucifer's heart and respiration had completely stopped without warning. It had taken quite a few minutes for the medical team to get his heart restarted, and they had been left with no other option then to place the injured night club owner on a respirator in order to keep him breathing. To Chloe, this tragic turn of events seemed to be so unfair, and she began to wonder if the Universe actually had something against Lucifer. She remembered the little conversation she'd had with him out in her mother's driveway about not giving up and felt an unexpected waive of guilt wash over her.

The promise of protection that she'd made to her partner now seemed like nothing more than empty words, and it made the distraught homicide detective feel like an absolute failure and a liar. Chloe promised herself that if Lucifer survived, she was going to do whatever it took to make it up to him, But no matter what happened, she was going to make Dr. Williams pay for her vicious crime. The detective was just in the process of wiping away her tears, when she suddenly heard the sound of the hospital room door opening behind her.

Chloe turned around in her chair and saw little Trixie tearfully walking up to her. "I'm so sorry, mommy. Please don't be mad at me. I didn't mean it, mommy. I didn't mean to hurt Lucifer." The Homicide detective calmly laid her partners limp hand back down on the bed, and replied with a sad smile, as she took her daughter into her arms and sat gently sat her down on her lap, "This isn't your fault monkey. You're not the one that hurt Lucifer. A very bad woman is the one who's responsible for this, not you. So, I want you to stop blaming yourself, Trix. I'm sure Lucifer doesn't blame you for what happened. You were only trying to make him better. Don't worry monkey. Mommy's not going to let the bad woman get away with this."

Trixie wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and cried pleadingly, "Please make Lucifer better, Mommy. I miss my Lucifer." Chloe nodded and replied sincerely, as she wrapped her arms around the body of her daughter and began rocking her back and forth, "Shhh... I really miss him too, monkey. I promise you that the doctors and nurses are doing everything possible to help Lucifer get well." There was a long moment of silence. Finally, the homicide detective cleared her throat and added seriously, as she got to her feet and gently sat Trixie down on the chair, "All right, Monkey. I need you to stay here and keep an eye on Lucifer, while Mommy goes down the hall and gets a couple of sodas for us." Trixie nodded and replied seriously, "All right, Mommy." With that Chloe walked out of the room closing the door softly behind her.

Trixie looked at the unconscious night club owner and came to a decision. The little girl knew that she couldn't just sit tamely by and allow her best friend to die on her. So, she decided to do the only thing that she could think of doing. Trixie placed a gentle hand on Lucifer's left arm, closed her tear-filled eyes and declared in a soft pleading voice, "God, I know that you don't know me. My name is Trixie. and I need your help. Please don't take Lucifer away from us. My mommy and I really miss him. please make my Lucifer better. Don't let my best friend die. Amen."

The little girl opened her eyes and had just placed a gentle kiss on Lucifer's limp left hand, when she saw a pair of small orbs of brilliant pure white light appear out of the eastern wall of the hospital room. Trixie smiled, as the orbs floated towards her just stopping short of the hospital bed. As she watched, both of the orbs slowly transformed in to the shape of two tall winged men who were both dressed in gleaming pearly white colored robes. One of the men had shoulder length jet black hair, pear shaped silver colored eyes and an attractive complexion.

The other man had short wavy blond hair, opal shaped gold colored eyes and a rugged complexion. The black haired man calmly walked over to Trixie and announced with a gentle smile, as he knelt down in front of the gray chair and took her little hands into his, "Be not afraid, little human. My name is Michael. My brother Gabriel and I are both angels, and we mean you no harm. Our father herd your beautiful little prayer, and he sent us here to give you a very important message."

Trixie sniffed and asked with a confused frown, "What is it?" Michael beamed at her replied sincerely, "The purity of your love is the only thing that can save our brother. All you have to do is turn to Lucifer right now and show him how much you truly love him." Trixie nodded in complete understanding and pulled her hands out of the arc angels grip. The little girl turned back to the comatose night club owner and whispered sincerely, as she wrapped his left hand in her arms and her eyes filled with renewed tears, "Please come back to us, Lucifer. My mommy and I really really love you."

Trixie's eyes grew wide with amazement, as a gleaming band of sparkling white light suddenly sprang forth into existence right above Lucifer's head shot downwards towards the bed and spiraled around the night club owners entire body until he could no longer be seen. Glow of the sparkling white light blazed brighter for a few seconds and then completely vanished leaving only a small and beautiful orb of golden light floating in mid air about three feet above the empty mattress.

Trixie looked at the two angels and then asked worriedly, "Where's Lucifer?" Gabriel smiled and replied proudly, "Just watch, small human." Trixie turned her gaze back towards the bed and quietly watched, as the orb of swirling golden light landed gently down on the hospital bed and started to grow and expand. within a few seconds Lucifer appeared before her sitting all dressed in brilliant golden robes. A pair of snow white colored wings grew out of his back and continued to expand until they had reached a width of nine feet.

The little girl giggled and asked in pure astonishment, as she jumped to her feet and ran over to hug him, "Lucifer! Are you an angel too?!" Lucifer took her into his arms and replied with a smile of utter contentment, "Yes I am small human. You made me all better. Thank you." Trixie smiled back and said with a nod, 'You're welcome, Lucifer." "Ah. Lucifer." Gabriel said with a note of apprehension in his voice. Lucifer looked over at his younger brother and then replied in sudden understanding, "Ah yes, of course." Lucifer took a moment to cloak his wings and shift back into his human form.

After a moment, the occupants of the room herd the sound of approaching foot steps.. Michael smiled and announced nervously, "All right. That's our cue to get out of here." Gabriel nodded in a agreement and then added seriously, "Take care of yourself Lucifer. We'll both say hello to father for you." Without waiting for a reply, the two angels vanished into thin air. Lucifer sighed and remarked matter-of-factly, "Those two always did know how to make an exit."

Trixie turned and threw her arms around Lucifer's neck taking him a little off guard. The night club owner wrapped his arms around the little girl, just as the door of the hospital room opened and Chloe walked in carrying two cans of Pepsi in her left hand. She surveyed the scene in front of her and remarked in a voice that was filled with utter shock. "I must have missed a lot while I was gone."

At that moment, across town, Dr. Kim Williams frantically raced through her office busily packing everything she could think of into a large tan colored suit case secretly hoping that she could make it out of the building and over to the international airport before the police caught up with her. The young psychologist was more than well aware of the fact that what she had done to Linda's client was wrong and unforgivable, but she consoled herself with the thought that she was able to get justice for her father's murder and that she had in a small way made the streets of L.A. a little safer.

Kim had just leaned over and opened the top drawer of her desk, when she suddenly herd a calm knocking sound on her office door. "Now what?', Kim asked irritably, as she made her way across the room. Kim had only just opened the door, when a female fist came flying in and connected with her face. The force of the impact sent the psychologist crashing backwards to the ground. Linda strolled into the room escorted by two fully uniformed male officers, and inquired with a satisfied smile on her face, as she leaned over the other woman, "Going some where, bitch?"

Kim covered her broken and bleeding nose and shouted angrily, "You just hit me." Linda straightened up and remarked furiously, "Be grateful that I'm not allowed to kick your ass, Kim. You severely injured my client. You are a complete disgrace to our shared profession. You attempted to murder a mentally damaged person. And, worst of all, you tried to use me as an accomplice to your illegal activity."

Kim slowly got back to her feet and remarked coldly, "Linda, you don't understand. That murderous bastard killed my father!" Linda shook her head and replied dangerously, "No he didn't, Kim. Detective Malcolm Gramm killed your father. Lucifer was completely innocent. I swear to you that if my client dies, then so will you." Linda turned to the officers and added in a much calmer tone of voice, "She's all yours officers." Without waiting for a reply, Linda walked out of the room and left the officers to do their job.

A/N: Well, people. there's only two more chapters to go and this Lucifer fan-fiction will be complete. there's going to be a major confrontation between Lucifer and his mother which is going to turn into somewhat of a family affair, and there's going to be an awesome deckerstarr moment that's going to leave one of our characters heart broken and probably out for revenge. If you guys think of anything you would like to see, please let me know in a review and I'll do my best to fit it into the story line.


	10. All's Fair In Love And War Part 2

A/N : I'm so sorry for such a late update. For a very long while I had been unable to get on the internet, and I wasn't exactly sure on the direction that the story line was heading in. I've also been working very hard on my professional novel lately. I wanted to thank all of you for sticking with me for as long as you have. I really do hope that all of you enjoy this chapter. It's going to have a lot of emotion in it, and there will be an appearance from Michael and Dr. Williams will be receiving some unexpected help.

Please Enjoy.

Chapter 10

All Is Fair In Love And War Part two

Lucifer sat next to Trixie on the sofa bed in Chloe's mother's living room feeling bored and restless, as the two of them quietly watched an episode of tiny toon adventures on television. It had been five days, 7 hours, forty-five minutes and nineteen seconds since the homicide detective had brought him back home from the hospital. To his amazement, the night club owner found that even the combination of Trixie's help and the power boost that he'd received, as a result of his new wings weren't enough to completely wipe out his mental trauma. Lately, Lucifer had found that his anxiety attacks had increased in both intensity and number until it came to the point where he couldn't go a single day without taking one of his pills.

For the past couple of night's, his dreams had been haunted by memories of painful physical and emotional torture so vivid that he would awaken and sit bolt upright in a cold sweat screaming and shaking in pure un-adulterated terror. This would cause Chloe to run into the living room dressed in nothing but her night gown and sit down on the bed beside him . It had become customary for the young detective to take his trembling body into her arms and sing a soothing lullaby, as she preceded to gently rock him back to sleep.

Even his most recent sessions with Linda hadn't been very helpful. Lucifer looked down at his watch and secretly wondered if his life would ever return to normal. The arc angel was suddenly torn from his thoughts by the sound of approaching footsteps and looked up to see Chloe entering the living room carrying an open can of soda. The homicide detective looked back at him and inquired with a worried frown, as she sat down on her mother's magenta colored recliner, "Are you going to be all right, Lucifer?"

The night club owner took a deep breath and replied timidly, "I really don't think that I'm going to be able to sleep tonight, Detective. I really miss Maze and my club. Do you think that I could go back over there for a few nights just to make sure that things are running smoothly?" Chloe gave her partner a thoughtful smile. She found the pleading look in his eyes so endearing that she couldn't get herself to say no to his heart felt request. As far as she was concerned, the fact that he wanted to spend anytime at all with Maze was a clear sign that his mind was finally beginning to heal.

After a few moments of silence, Chloe finished off her can of soda and announced seriously, 'All right. I'll let you go out on three conditions. 1) Make sure that you take your pills on time. 2) Stay away from the liquor. 3) If you start feeling weird for any reason what-so-ever, you're to call me immediately. Am I completely understood?" Lucifer thought about it for a moment and then replied with a smile and a nod of agreement, "Your terms are very acceptable, Detective."

Chloe smiled back and asked seriously, "When does Lux open?" Lucifer looked down at his watch and replied casually, "Oh, I'd have to say in about another hour or so." The youthful homicide detective nodded in understanding and announced decisively, "Then that means you need to start getting ready. Go ahead and grab a quick shower while I help Trixie get dressed." The little girl suddenly bolted off the sofa bed and inquired with a smile, as she began jumping up and down excitedly, "Wow! Can I say hello to Maze, Mommy?" Chloe nodded and replied calmly, "Yes, Monkey. You get to say hello to Maze."

Detective Decker expertly parked her car alongside the front entrance of the Lux night club and marveled at the long line of people who were standing in front of the well paid bouncer eagerly waiting to get inside the thriving building. Chloe smiled and said in amazement, as Trixie, Lucifer and herself got out of the car and then closed the doors, "I admit that it's been awhile, but I don't remember seeing quite so many people here. It seems that business has really picked up." Lucifer nodded in agreement and replied proudly, as he leaned over and lifted Trixie into his arms, "That's my Mazy."

At that moment, the demon/ninja bartender was busily pouring drinks for customers, when she looked over to her right and noticed Chloe leading Lucifer down the short staircase that descended from the building's side entrance, but the one detail that really caught her eye was the fact that her boss seemed to be carrying her new little friend Trixie in his arms. Maze poured herself a glass of whiskey and murmured, as she placed the bottle down and stepped out from behind the bar, "You really have changed, haven't you Lucifer." "Oh my father, how I've missed this place.", Lucifer remarked with a delighted grin, as he and Chloe stopped in front of the night clubs internal elevator.

The Homicide detective took her daughter out of her partner's arms and asked hopefully, "Now. Are you sure that you're going to be all right without me for a few nights?" Lucifer nodded confidently and was about to reply, when a familiar voice suddenly shouted from across the room, "Lucifer!" The night club owner turned his gaze towards the direction of the sound and found his demon bartender making her way through the crowd of people that occupied the dance floor. Upon reaching her destination, Maze cleared her throat and declared with a relieved smile, as she through her arms around his neck. "Thank your father that you're all right. I've been so worried about you, Lucifer. I've really missed you."

Lucifer gave his demon bartender a wink and replied cheerfully with a lascivious smile, as he pulled her body even closer to his own, "Yes, Mazy. You've made that so obvious." Chloe rolled her eyes but smiled in spite of herself. The detective was pleased that her partner seemed to be getting back to normal in more ways than one. Before the situation could get out of control, maze pulled herself out of Lucifer's grip and remarked with a welcoming smile, "Well, I haven't seen you in a while, Trixie. I'm glad to see that you're looking healthy. What have you and Lucifer been up to?" Trixie smiled and replied proudly, "We've had a lot of fun. Maze. I even got to see his brand new wings."

There was suddenly a stunned silence. After a moment, Chloe grinned and announced feeling a little embarrassed, "Well, that's my daughter for you. She's got a very overactive imagination. So, I think it's time for us to go." The homicide detective turned her gaze towards Lucifer and added in a more serious tone, "Go ahead and have some fun, Lucifer. Just remember our deal. Trixie and I will be back for you next Tuesday." Lucifer just nodded in silent confirmation. With that, Chloe and Trixie calmly walked away and headed back to the night club's side entrance. Maze watched them leave and asked with a serious frown, as she folded her arms, "What's this about new wings, Lucifer?"

The night club owner just shook his head and replied guardedly, "I don't really feel like getting into it right now, Maze." After a moment of awkward silence, Lucifer smiled and added casually, "Do me a favor and call the Brittany's . I think I've gone without a good shag for far too long." Maze smiled and pulled out her cell phone, as her boss calmly walked away and headed towards his elevator.

After a slow ride that to Lucifer seemed to have taken much longer than normal, the night club owner took a few timid steps into his kitchen and cautiously looked around for any suspicious movement. To his relief, the entire apartment seemed to be devoid of all other occupants. Lucifer took a deep calming breath and murmured to himself reproachfully, "Come on, Lucifer. You really need to stop being ridiculous." The night club owner began to make his way over to his refrigerator to get himself a bottle of tea when the sound of insane laughter suddenly filled the air and caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

Lucifer's eyes did another 360 of his apartment, but he was unable to find anything amiss or abnormal. The night club owner took another deep breath and had just opened his refrigerator door, when he suddenly felt the sensation of wings lightly brushing themselves against the whole of his back. The Arc angel spun around and inadvertently caused the refrigerator door to slam shut. Lucifer turned his eyes skywards and angrily shouted with a bravery he didn't really feel, "Amenadeil, if this is you, I sure in the hell don't think that it's very funny."

The only response the night club owner got was more insane disembodied laughter. Lucifer's eyes filled with tears and his right hand suddenly went to his chest, as severe waves of dread and fear washed over him and threatened to send him into unconsciousness. He knew that cruel laughter. He'd heard it so many times during the eons he'd spent sitting on his throne, as the lord of hell. The sound had always conjured up images of physical and psychological tortured that to the rational mind would seem incomprehensible.

Lucifer reached into his suit jacket's outside left hand pocket and shakily pulled out his bottle of pills, but a powerful unseen force suddenly ripped the bottle out of his hands and caused them to fly out the open glass doors that led to his outside terrace. Feeling unable to breathe, The night club owner started gasping for air and pleadingly cried out in a tearful panicked filled voice, as he slowly began to fall to his knees, "Father! Please help me! Father! Please have mercy! Father, I beg you! Father! Please help me!"

Lucifer suddenly felt dazed, and as darkness started to creep in from the edges of his vision, he felt a vaguely familiar pair of strong muscular arms wrap themselves around his entire trembling body and then heard a masculine voice whisper soothingly into his right ear, "Calm yourself, my dear brother. You are safe now. Help has arrived. Hush now, brother. I swear that I will let nobody hurt you. Calm down, my brother. Calm down." Suddenly, everything faded to black.

Michael gathered Lucifer's unconscious body the rest of the way into his arms and got back to his feet, as the doors of his private elevator slid open and Maze ran into the apartment with her daggers out and at the ready. The demon/ ninja bartender surveyed the scene in front of her and then asked angrily, as she put away both of her daggers, "What are you doing here, Michael? What in the hell have you done to Lucifer?"

The new comer looked at the female demon and replied defensively, as he carried his brother into his room and gently laid him down on his bed, "I've done nothing to him, Maze. Father heard Lucifer's cries for mercy, He sent me down to assist him. This is the vial work of our mother. She's trying to drive him insane, Maze." Michael was about to say more, when he heard the heart breaking sound of Lucifer's whimpering.

The Arc angel looked down at his brother sleeping form and said in a soothing voice, as he placed a gentle comforting hand down on his forehead, "Calm down, my brother. You are under my protection now. You have my word that I won't let her lay a hand on you. I won't let her hurt you, brother. Please calm down." After a few tense moments, Lucifer's trembling body slowly relaxed and his breathing evened out and returned to normal.

Dr. Kim Williams sat on the flimsy bed inside her jail cell staring into nothing, as she tried to come to terms with her failed act of vengeance and her uncertain future. No matter how many times she replayed Linda's words over and over again in her mind, it just didn't make sense that a homicide detective would risk both his career and family by committing such a senseless murder. it was a lot more logical that Lucifer was using both his money and influence just to keep himself out of jail.

The whole situation just seemed so completely unfair, and she wished that she had another chance to avenge her father's murder and set things right. At that moment, Dr. Williams was suddenly dragged away from her private thoughts , when an unfamiliar disembodied voice inquired in mock sympathy, "It really is unfair, isn't it? Your father being murdered in cold blood, but of course your fellow humans won't allow you your revenge against his killer? It just doesn't feel right, does it?"

Kim looked around her cell, but she was unable to find the owner of the unseen voice. "I'm over here.", the unfamiliar voice added casually, a moment later. Kim turned her gaze towards the locked door of her cell and was surprised to find a young girl who looked to be around the age of sixteen standing in the north eastern corner of the small room. The youthful psychologist immediately straitened her seated position on the bed and then asked with a bewildered frown, "Where in the hell did you just come from?"

The strange well dressed sixteen year old girl smiled and replied with a giggle, as she began calmly walking towards her, "Hell's a very apt description, my dear. I know what it's like to be denied the deep seated desire for justice, and I don't think that it's right for my child to get away with murdering your father. It seems that you and I can help each other out in this area. my name's Ashera, and I can easily get you out of here. You won't ever have to worry about coming back to this place."

Kim nodded in understanding and then asked suspiciously, "What's in it for you?" Ashera smiled and replied sweetly, "Well, it seems that you and I both have a score to settle with my child. What do you say? You want to be allies?" Kim was silent for a long moment. Finally, the young psychologist smiled and said with a nod of agreement, 'All right. Count me in." Ashera gently took Kim's right hand into her own and both women disappeared from the jail cell in a brilliant white flash of light.

A/N: I would really love to have everyone's honest opinion about this chapter. Could I have done a better job, or is it fine just the way it is? Will Lucifer be able to handle thing's without the he help of his medication? Will he be able to save Chloe and Trixie and defeat his mother? What's next for his and Chloe's partnership? What's in the message from father?

Please stay tuned to find out.


	11. Family Matters Part 2

A/N: Well, everyone it seems that we finally arrived to the very last chapter of this Lucifer fan fiction, and i would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you once again for your follows favorites and reviews. Your constructive criticism and kind words of encouragement really got me through the tough spots and kept my creative juices flowing. I would also like to thank you all for taking the time out of you busy lives to read and enjoy this story of mine. You've all made me feel so honored and blessed. As I said, this is the very last chapter and i hope that the bitter sweet ending is to your liking.

on word...

Chapter : 11

Family Matters Part 2

Lucifer awoke and to his astonishment found that he was laying down on his own bed with both Maze and Michael sitting beside him with deep frowns of concern on their faces. Michael placed a comforting hand on his forehead and then asked worriedly, "Are you going to be all right, Brother?" The night club owner took a deep calming breath and replied in confusion, "Yes. I think so. What in the hell happened?" Maze cleared her throat and announced seriously, as she reached over and gently helped her boss into a sitting position, "You had a massive panic attack. Where are your pills?" Lucifer shook his head and replied calmly, "I don't know. I seem to have lost them right along with those strange feelings that I've been having lately. For some odd reason, I feel so much better now, than I have in a very long time. Did you call the Brittany's like I asked? I really need that shag right about now."

Maze and Michael just looked at each other for a long moment in bewilderment. Lucifer looked from one to the other and then asked curiously, "What is it? What's the matter?" Michael then turned back to his brother and replied seriously, as he grinned and placed a sympathetic hand on the devil's shoulder, "My brother, I have a nasty feeling that your insatiable need for sexual gratification's going to have to wait for now?' Lucifer folded his arms and asked with a petulant frown, "What could possibly be more important than having sex? I've got a major case of blue balls here." Michael shook his head and had all to do to keep himself from laughing out loud.

The ninja/demon bartender took a deep breath and replied with a serious grin, as she went in the left front pocket of her jet black leather pants and pulled out a folded posted note and handed it over to her boss, "This is what's more important, Lucifer." The night club owner unfolded the piece of paper and read the brief message. Maze and Michael both looked on in sheer amazement, as Lucifer's body suddenly went rigid with barely contained rage and his eyes gained a bright crimson glow. "That cunt! I'm not going to let that prehistoric bitch take everything away from me!"

Maze and Michael found themselves having to jump back, as Lucifer suddenly jumped to his feet and added as the hand that held the note had burst into flames which turned the unfolded piece of paper to ashes, "I'm going to destroy that whore." Maze turned to her boss's brother and remarked with a relieved smile, "I think we finally have the old Lucifer back with us again." Michael nodded in agreement, and then declared, as he turned back to his younger brother, "I'm really pleased that you're back with us, Lucifer, but I'm going to need you to take some deep breaths and calm yourself down. I promise you that we will save them both, but you know how powerful our mother is. This rescue's going to have to be carefully thought out, and we can't afford to go into this half cocked. Above all, we're going to need some assistance. Do you understand where I'm coming from?"

Lucifer nodded, closed his eyes and began taking long deep breaths in a brave attempt to relax and quell his temper. After a few moments, The night club owner opened his eyes and to Michael's relief, he found that they were once again human normal, and the flames around his hand vanished. The arc angel then turned to the ninja/demon bartender and then added seriously, "I need you to keep a close eye on my brother and make sure that he remains here until I return. I promise that this won't take long. I think it's about time for a true family reunion." Without waiting for a reply, Michael shifted into the form of a floating orb of swirling golden light and then vanished into thin air leaving Maze and her boss to stair at each other in amazement.

Homicide Detective Chloe Decker awoke dazedly and found herself laying on the floor inside a large white building that seemed oddly familiar. The last thing the young woman could remember was walking into the living room inside her mothers house and to her astonishment finding Dr. Williams standing behind her sofa bed waiting for her with a sadistic smile on her face. Before Chloe could go for her gun, she suddenly heard the sound of frantic screaming coming from Trixie's bedroom.

The homicide detective ran across the living room and threw open her daughter's bedroom door and found her current cases first murder victim holding her daughter's struggling body tightly in her arms with her right hand clamped over the little girls mouth. Just as Chloe was about to run forward and try to help her daughter, Kim stealthily crept up from behind and slammed a small plaster statue into the back of her head and knocked her to the floor unconscious.

At that moment, a small groaning sound brought Chloe back to the present. She looked over and to her relief found her daughter struggling into a sitting position right beside her. "Are you going to be all right, Monkey?", Chloe asked as she helped her daughter to sit up properly. Trixie nodded and replied with a frown of confusion, "I think so. Where are we, mommy?" Chloe took her daughter protectively into her arms and replied grimly, "We're in the same place where we almost lost each other." Trixie wrapped her arms around her mother and then asked in sudden fear, "The bad man isn't here, is he?" The homicide detective was about to make a reassuring reply, when she heard a vaguely familiar voice beg pleadingly, "Please help me. I don't want to die. Please help me. Pllleeeeaaaasssseee."

Chloe turned her gaze away from her daughter and to her horror found a bleeding and barely recognizable Dr. Williams desperately crawling towards her from behind a large wooden crate with a desperate look in her eyes. Chloe placed her daughter back down, crawled over to the psychologist and had just managed to reach her as she crumpled to the ground. The Homicide detective checked for the young woman's pulse but to her dismay found nothing." Chloe crawled back over to her daughter and announced seriously, as she helped the little girl get back to her feet and then made it back to her own, "Come on, Monkey! You and I need to find a way out of here, while we still can."

Detective Decker grabbed Trixie by the hand and was about to start searching for the exit of the airport hanger, when an oddly familiar 16 year old girl suddenly stepped out in front of them and remarked with an insane and sadistic smile, "You're both leaving me so soon? I'm afraid that I can't allow that, Ms. Decker." Chloe stared hard at the girl and asked with a vicious snarl, "What in the hell do you want with us?" "You're both merely a means to an end, Detective. A way to get my child to finally man up and come out of hiding to face me. You have, after all, become quite intimate with my child of late. I'm afraid that I can't allow such intimacy to continue.", the sixteen year old girl replied patiently, as she slowly shifted back into her true form.

Chloe instantly recoiled from the unexpected supernatural activity, but to her astonishment, she watched as little Trixie snatched her hand out of her grip and shouted angrily, as she took a few brave steps forward, "That's my Lucifer, you bad woman! You go away and leave my Lucifer alone! You can't have my Lucifer!" Ashera looked at both of the humans in turn and then asked furiously, as she began walking towards them once more, "What did you just say, you little shit?"

At that moment, Chloe, Ashera and Trixie suddenly looked around the hanger in confusion as the sound of flapping wings filled the air and a sudden powerful gust of wind sprang up from out of nowhere. A moment later, Trixie gave the goddess and her mother a superior and i told you so smile, when familiar voice remarked with that arrogant and royal undertone that just couldn't be mistaken, "Maybe you should refrain from using from using such harsh language in front of the child. It is so very unbecoming." Ashera smiled and said as she turned around and found Lucifer standing there with Maze by his side holding her daggers out looking ready for a fight, "Well, if it isn't the most cowardly and treacherous of all my little brats."

As Ashera turned to face her son, Chloe was able to catch sight of her partner, and what she saw caused her to take an involuntary step back in sudden fear, as she placed a hand over her mouth in shock. It was the first time that she'd ever seen him wearing gleaming golden body Armour, but what really made her stand up and take notice was seeing the beautiful pair of nine foot snow white colored wings that he now woar on his back. The homicide detective looked at her daughter and remarked in complete astonishment, "I guess you really weren't joking while we were at Lux, were you Trix?" The little girl looked up at her mother and replied seriously, "No, Mommy. Lucifer's an angel."

Ashera took a long look at Maze and added with a grin of disappointment, as she turned her gaze back towards her son, "This demon is all that you brought with you as back up. I thought for sure that I'd taught you better than that, child." Lucifer laughed and replied arrogantly, "Oh but you did, mother." then suddenly, as if on cue, four small orbs of swirling golden light descended down from the hangers' ceiling quickly surrounding the ancient and powerful goddess.

Each orb slowly transformed into that of a winged and amour-ed arc angel who was equipped with his own gleaming broad sword. The only angel who wasn't bothering to carry a sword was Lucifer himself. Ashera looked around the room and was slightly amazed to find, Gabriel, Michael, Raphael and Uriel looking back at her expectantly. Lucifer turned to Maze and whispered something in her ear. The ninja/demon bartender smiled and asked anxiously, "Are you sure?"

Lucifer gave her a silent nod. With that, Maze put away her daggers and then suddenly vanished into thin air. She then reappeared between Chloe and Trixie and said with a confident smile, as she took the homicide detectives left hand and her daughter's right into her own, "Good luck." A moment later, Maze vanished again taking the two humans with her. Ashera shook her head and announced matter-of-factly, 'Those two mortals are of no consequence now. They after all got me what I wanted. We all know that the four of you will never be able to defeat me."

Lucifer looked at each of his brothers in turn and inquired with a smirk, "Are we ready?" Gabriel, Michael, Uriel and Rafael all nodded silently and one by one each of the four arc angels put away his sword. A moment, later, all five angels knelt down with his eyes closed and hands folded in silent prayer. Within a matter of seconds the section of floor she was standing suddenly shifted into an spinning vortex of intense bluish-white colored light.

Ashera looked a her children and shouted in sudden fear, as the strong gravitational force started to pull her entire body through the floor, "What are you brats doing?! This isn't how things are suppose to end! No, don't do this to me! I am you're mother! No!" within a matter of seconds, the spinning vortex of light completely vanished taking the goddess with it. All of the arc angels opened their eye and everyone of them managed to get back to their feet. All except for one.

Michael looked over at Lucifer (who had already shifted back into his human form) and noticed he was still on his knees with his hands covering his face sobbing hysterically. It had taken all of Lucifer's endurance and inner strength to stand up to their powerful mother, and he had to admit that he wouldn't have made it through the trying ordeal without the help and support of his brother's not to mention the combined love and care of Chloe and her daughter Trixie.

Michael quickly sprinted over and declared soothingly, as he gently took Lucifer's shaking body into his arms and wings and allowed him to cry on his shoulder, "Everything's going to be all right now, little brother. Mother's gone now, and I'm sure that Father's so proud of you for standing up to her. I am so proud you, little brother." Gabriel led the other two arc angels over to their brothers and inquired with apprehensive frown, as he knelt down on the floor beside Michael, "Is Lucifer going to be all right?" Michael nodded and said with reassuring smile, as he continued to cradle Lucifer's body in his arms, "Yes, he's going to be just fine, Gabriel. We just need to let him get it all out. Lucifer's going to be just fine." Gabriel wrapped his arms and wings around both Michael and Lucifer. Uriel and Raphael knelt down and did the same creating a tight group hug which lasted until Lucifer had cried himself to sleep.

Four days later...

It was three o'clock in afternoon by the time Homicide detective Chloe Decker and her daughter had pulled up into their driveway and found Lucifer sitting in the driver's seat of his 61 black convert able smoking a cigarette while he waited for them to arrive. Chloe and Trixie both got out of the car and calmly closed the doors behind them. "Well, I didn't think that I'd ever see you again.", Chloe announced with a welcoming smile, as she took little Trixie by the hand and guided her towards Lucifer's car.

The night club owner smiled back and replied cheerfully, as he got put out his cigarette, got out of his convert able and closed the door behind him, "There's no way that I'd ever leave and my favorite little human behind, detective." Chloe took a deep breath and inquired worriedly, "What about your father's message? Wouldn't you be happier being back with him in heaven?" Lucifer shook his head replied confidently, as he wrapped his arms around the youthful homicide detective and pulled her body tightly against his own, "I'd thought about it long and hard, and I've come to the conclusion that I'd be happier and better off being with you and your daughter. Father's given us his blessing."

Chloe giggled and asked hopefully, "Does this mean what I think it means, Mr. Morning star?" Lucifer nodded replied with conviction, "Yes it sure does, love." After a moment, the night club owner pulled the detective into a deep and long passionate kiss. "Ewe. That's just mushy." Lucifer quickly pulled himself out of Chloe's grip and said as he turned to the little girl and raised both of his hands making his fingers look like claws, "Oh yeah, little human. I'll show you mushy." Trixie jumped back turned around and shouted as Lucifer chased her back into the house, "Mommy, save me! It's the return of the tickle monster!" Chloe sighed and said with a lively shake of her head, "Here we go again."

The Homicide detective began making her way towards the house completely unaware that detective Dan Esponosa was at that very moment sitting in his unmarked squad car in quiet anger watching her entire conversation with Lucifer from beginning to end. Dan took a deep calming breath and said to himself, as he started his car engine, "You haven't won anything, Mr. Morning-star. And you sure in the hell haven't seen the last of me. I'll get my wife and daughter back. just mark my words. Even if i have to go through you to do it." Without a moment to spare, the heartbroken detective shifted his car into drive and peeled off down the road heading back to him apartment to plan his next move.

The End

A/N: So what do you all think of this ending? does it scream out the need for a sequel, or will it be able to stand on it's own? Were you all satisfied with the deckerstarr moment, or do you think I could have done a lot better? Were you all satisfied with what happened to Dr. Williams, or do all of you think that she deserved so much worse? Please let me know in a review.


End file.
